DRAGONBALL V: SEASON TWO
by XZanayu
Summary: The Dragonball V saga continues as Valis and the Z senshi face an enemy that is almost impossible to beat!
1. Chapter One

HELLO EVERYONE!! WELCOME TO CHAPTER ONE OF THE SECOND SEASON OF DRAGONBALL V:THE GUARDIANS SAGA. SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST SEASON OF DRAGONBALL V, MAY I SUGGEST YOU DO SO TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON THIS SEASON. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!! 

DRAGONBALL V: SEASON TWO 

BY:XZANAYU 

THE GUARDIANS SAGA 

Chapter One 

One year has passed since the defeat of RoJin and our heroes and heroin have enjoyed the peace that followed. During that time, Valis had completed her training in Arista-ken, became closely bonded to her family and friends, and she and Piccolo moved into their own little mansion in the sky located 1000 miles west of the Lookout and named their home Daimao Estates. Yes, things have been going quite well for our heroin during those days. But, the peaceful days are once again about to be threatened. 

Somewhere in space, we find a space cruiser. Inside, on the dimly lit bridge of the ship, stood four figures looking at a capsule. Inside the capsule was a large sword, its blade resonating with a gentle glow. 

"Its glowing, Popo. Its glowing!" an excited female voice said. 

"Yes, she must be in this sector of the universe. Its the first time the blade has glowed to confirm the presence of its owner, the Solar Princess." a male voice said. 

"I can't wait to see her again. We've been apart too long. She's probably as beautiful as Solar Queen Valis was when she was alive. Rest her soul." another feminine voice said. 

"We all miss the Queen, but at least we know that our Princess is alive and well. Soon, we will be by her side again as we were all those years ago. I wonder if she even remembers us?" another feminine voice piped in. 

"I hope so. If the blade continues to increase its glow then we know we have found where our beloved princess is and we will be together again." the male voice said. ************** 

On Earth, we find Piccolo standing on the crowded beach looking out at the ocean when he senses the approach of familiar ki's arriving and walking towards him. 

"Hey, Piccolo!" a familiar voice called out. 

Piccolo turned to see the entire Son family, Briefs family, Kuririn, 18, Marron, Uub, Tien, Chao-zu, Yamcha, Buu, Lunch, Puaru, Oolong, Master Roushi, and Rowan loaded down with beach towels, balls, picnic baskets, radio, and other beach necessities. They picked their spots on the space Piccolo had cleared out for them when he and Valis first arrived. The women set up while the men joined Piccolo looking out at the beautiful ocean. 

"So, green bean. Where's Emmy-chan?" Vegeta asked. 

"She should be on her way out now." Piccolo replied. Sure enough, a familiar head popped up above the water and headed towards shore. Valis waved to her friends standing on the beach as she approached them. The closer she came to shore, the water revealed the very tiny two-piece bikini she wore. Hot pink in color, it truly accentuated her tanned and curvaceous figure. 

Every single male on the beach stopped what they were doing, blushed, all their eyes were on Valis as she fully emerged from the water walking towards her friends, who also blushed as she approached them with a smile on her face. 

"Hi, guys. Glad you all made it." Valis said when she stopped in front of them. Piccolo, blushing a heavy shade of purple, handed Valis a towel to dry off. Valis started to dry off causing every male to start sweating from their body temperatures rising and their hearts pounding. 

"Well, I'm gonna go say hi to the girls." she told them and walked over to where Bulma and the others were while drying her hair. 

"It should be a crime for a woman to be built like that." Yamcha said watching Valis laugh as she and Videl shared a joke. 

"Goku, don't take this the wrong way, but you sister's hot." Kuririn said. Goku smiled brightly with pride. 

"Of course. Why shouldn't she be? She come from championship stock." Goku said in response. 

"Just remember that she's already taken." Piccolo said through clenched teeth. He and Valis had started dating a few days after RoJin's defeat and were officially an item. Many of them wondered what was it about the nameck that Valis was attracted to. *Piccolo? Are you there?* a voice inside Piccolo's mind. 

*What is it, Dende? What's wrong?* he asked. 

*I need you, Valis and the rest of the Z senshi to come to Lookout right away. I'll explain when you get here.* Dende replied. 

*We'll be right there* Piccolo told him. 

Piccolo looked at his girlfriend and mentally contacted her to join them. 

"Excuse me." Valis told the girls and went over to where the Z senshi stood. 

"Alright, listen up. I just received a message from Dende and he wants to see us right away." Piccolo told them. 

"What is it?" Gohan asked. 

"Don't know. Dende said he would explain the situation when we got there." Piccolo replied looking at his favorite student and best friend. 

"Okay. I'll go tell the girls, be right back." Valis trotted over to the girls and explained the situation to them. They all frowned, but nodded their heads. They all knew that being married to the planet's protectors was hard, but over time, they took it in stride. Valis ran back over to the guys. "The girls says they'll be heading home to await the report." she told them. 

"Let's go, then." Goku said. They all joined hands and Goku and Valis instant transmissioned everyone to the Lookout.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, in a lush rain forest, a black spot has appeared and is getting larger as it continues to slowly grow and spread. 

"Excellent. Its doing exactly as we trained it too." a male voice said. Standing atop a ridge looking down to were the spot was progressing, three figures stood. 

"The Darkness was an excellent idea, King Armand. To use the same entity that almost consumed the universe all those millenia ago was genius. But, how did you manage to find it? I thought the first Valis warrior defeated and destroyed it." a female voice asked. 

"True. The first Valis warrior did defeat the Darkness all those ages ago. But, a tiny speck of the Darkness managed to escape and vanish before it was detected by Valis I. Our spies managed to track it down to some dead planet where it laid dormant since then. We used all our power to awaken it and once again, it will consume the universe." King Armand answered. 

"But, don't you think that Valis will detect it and come and destroy it?" the other male voice said. 

"Not to worry. This Valis doesn't know anything about what happened back then. She didn't exist and the knowledge was not passed down to her. And even if it was, she couldn't defeat the Darkness without the Valis Blade. The only sword in existence that can destroy the Darkness and it was lost after Valis I defeated the Darkness. It was never found." King Armand said. 

"Without the Valis Blade, the Darkness is impossible to stop. This planet and the universe will finally be ours to rule and future Universal Queen Valis, her forces, and the Universal Utopia will not be around to stop us." King Armand laughed evilly as the Darkness continued to grow and spread.

 TO BE CONTINUED IT SEEMS THAT KING ARMAND HAS FOUND A WAY TO STOP THE UNIVERSAL UTOPIA FROM HAPPENING, BUT WILL IT WORK? AND WHAT ABOUT THE FOUR MYSTERIOUS FIGURES IN OUTER SPACE AND IS THE SWORD WITH THEM THE FAMOUS VALIS BLADE? ALL THE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. SO STAY TUNED!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

HELLO EVERYONE SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. I DO NOW OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS. NOW, WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
DRAGONBALL V:SEASON TWO  
THE GUARDIANS SAGA  
By:XZanayu  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
We find our Heroin outside her home, Diamao Estates, working in her vegetable and rose garden in large backyard.   
  
"Hey sis!" a familiar voice called out from behind her. Valis smiled, stood up and turned around to see her  
onii-chan and her oi-chans landing. She smiled and hugged them.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" she asked them as she removed her picked up her watering can and started  
inside the house with Goku, Gohan, and Goten in tow.  
  
"Fine. We just came to see if Piccolo felt like sparring today." Goku told her as she placed her garden gloves, gardening shovel, and watering can on the floor by the door.  
  
"Is he here?" Goku asked.  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down.   
  
"Yes, he's here. He's upstairs meditating. He should be done momentarily." Valis replied  
  
"Okay. We'll wait. Anyway, do you really think that errand Dende sent us on was a wild goose chase?" Gohan  
asked.  
  
"I don't think so. But, its odd that whatever it was Dende saw wasn't there when we got there nor was there  
a ki signal." Goku answered.  
  
"I'm more concerned about what caused all that damaged to the forest. I mean, it looked like half the forest was turned into a desert in a matter of minutes."  
Goten said.  
  
Valis was quiet, but had a far off look on her face.  
  
"Sis? Sis?"  
  
Valis snapped out of her daze and turned her attention to her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say onni-chan?" she asked him.  
  
"I asked you what do you think is going on?" Goku asked her again.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever if is, it can't be good for us or Earth." She replied.  
  
*Why do I get the feeling that this has happened before.* Valis said to herself.  
  
At that moment, Piccolo came downstairs to the living room.  
  
Gohan stood up and ran to Piccolo and hugged him as did Goten. They may be grown men, but they were little  
kids around Piccolo. Piccolo returned their embrace, he was starting to be comfortable with people casually  
touching him now, thanks to Valis.  
  
Piccolo sat beside Valis on the love seat across from Goku and his sons on the sofa.  
  
"Well, one thing is for sure is that whatever turned that forest into a desert wasteland has Dende very concerned. I wonder why we couldn't find it?" Piccolo stated.  
  
"Piccolo? How did you-never mind. I forgot the ears." Gohan rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he  
had forgotten about Piccolo's hearing.  
  
Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Maybe its a natural phenomenon that hadn't occurred in a long time and is starting again." Gohan said.  
  
"No." Valis said looking the floor, the far away look in her eyes.  
  
"What happened to that forest wasn't at all natural." she said in a flat voice.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"How do you know? Sis?" Goku asked.  
  
Valis snapped out of her daze again by her brother's voice and looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know, onni-chan." she told him and turned her head to look out the window. "I just...do."  
**********  
  
  
Meanwhile, the mysterious black mass was approaching a densely populated city with King Arman and his henchman follow it from high above.  
  
"This should prove interesting." King Armand said.  
  
"Don't u think the Z senshi will detect the loss of an entire city population." the woman asked her master.  
  
"It doesn't matter. They could detect our presence in the forest when they appear and if Valis was a true  
Valis warrior, she would have seen us even when we were cloaked. But, she didn't. She does not know of  
the Darkness. This planet and the universe will soon be ours."  
  
"I wonder." the lady replied.  
  
"What was that?" Armand asked her.  
  
"I wonder my lord, if she really doesn't know about the Darkness." she said.  
  
"What do you mean? That she detect us?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure. But, I'm convinced that this Valis is far different from her predecessors." she told him.  
  
"Hmph. Not to worry. Valis and her friends will never figured our what's going on and even if they do, do  
can do nothing to stop the Darkness with out the Valis Blade which is still lost." King Armand said.  
  
*I hope your are right, your majesty. But, still. This Valis warrior worries me.* the woman said as the watched the Darkness covered the entire city then move along is way leaving a desolate wasteland full of skeletons of humans in its wake.  
*************  
  
  
All the Z senshi sensed the disturbance and immediately assembled and were now head for the city with Piccolo leading and Valis bringing up the rear.   
  
"What is going on? You don't think someone wished Cell back do you?" Krillin asked as they flew along.  
  
"I don't think so, Krillin. Even though, it felt like something Cell would do, I don't think its him." Piccolo said.  
  
"I agree with Piccolo. I don't think Cell had anything to do with this either." Goku said.  
  
As the Z senshi conversed, Valis turned her head toward the impending sunset and saw something black  
appear on the horizon. She stopped, not noticing that her friends were still flying ahead of her. She got  
the far away look in her eyes as the black slick continued to devour the sky, the sun, and the ocean as  
it continued to grow.  
  
As she watched, she had fast flashes of images in her head. One of black mass consuming what was the  
universe, a massive army of soldiers of different alien races standing on the grassy plains, three young  
women and unusual large silvery-white dog, but the last image is what really confused her. It was an  
image of herself, battle weary with a large glowing sword in her hand facing off against this darkness.  
  
"The darkness...is coming." she muttered.  
  
The Z senshi was about four miles ahead of her when Yamcha noticed that Valis had stopped following them.  
  
"Hold up, you guys. Valis stopped." Yamcha called out to the others.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked behind them to see Valis  
floating there, staring out at the horizon. They flew  
back to her and gather around her.   
  
"Valis?" Piccolo said her name. He waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze with a  
slight shake of her head and turned to see Piccolo and the others around her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked them.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Vegeta said.  
  
"Sis, are you sure your okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm fine, onni-chan. Let's get to that city right away to see if everyone is okay."  
  
And with that said, Valis blasted off leaving her family staring off after her and looked at each other  
with concerned look on their faces. Then, they took off after her, worried about what was going on with  
Valis.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter Three

HELLO EVERYONE!! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, BUT I'M BACK AND BACK TO WORK ON ALL MY FICS THAT I'VE FALLEN BEHIND ON! HERE'S CHAPTER THREE!!! 

DRAGONBALL V:SEASON TW0

THE GUARDIANS SAGA BY:XZANAYU 

Chapter Three 

Valis flew well ahead of the others, still confused and worried about the images she saw earlier. 

"Something is definitely not right with V-chan. She hasn't been herself since the first incident." Goku said to everyone as they watched Valis ahead of them with concern in his eyes. 

"Goku's right. I've noticed that after the first incident, she's been having very vivid nightmares. She wakes up either screaming her lungs out or waking up in a cold sweat." This caught everyone's attention and they looked at Piccolo. 

"What were the dreams about, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked flying beside his sensei and best friend. 

"I don't know. She refuses to tell me. She says its nothing, but I know something has her on edge. Every evening I notice her standing outside looking down at the Earth and doesn't move from that one spot for over four hours. Like she's waiting for something to happen that we don't know about." Piccolo told them. 

"Hmm." Goku said. They continued on when Valis stopped ahead of them looking down at something below her. The Z senshi looked down as they approached her and gasped at what they saw. Where a bustling city used to be now stood a desert. Not a living thing moved nor were there any remnants of buildings or vehicles that had been destroyed. Just nothing but sand and lots of skeletons scattered about. 

"What happened?" Krillin asked. Valis said nothing, but floated down and landed. The wind blowing her hair that now possessed the desert. The others landed as well and began searching around for survivors. 

"What could have done this? I mean there's not impact or burns marks to indicated an explosion or a ki blast. It doesn't make any sense." Yamcha said, keeling down beside the remains of young child. Valis hadn't move from her spot, but keep looking ahead with a far away look in her eyes. 

"I know you are near. Show yourself." she muttered. An internal alarm went off inside her and she gasped. 

"**EVERYONE TAKE TO THE AIR NOW!!!!" she yelled. **

The Z senshi looked at her with confused looks on their faces. 

"But, sis. We don't-" Goku started to say. 

"Don't argue with me, Kakarott. Just do as I say. NOW!!" she told him and flew high into the air far above the desert. 

Everyone followed her up, clearly surprised that she used Goku's saiya-jin name. She hadn't called him that since she first arrived and learned that he was now known as Son Goku. 

"Valis, what's wrong and why did you call Goku by his Saiya-jin name?" Piccolo asked his girlfriend. Valis didn't answer. Her attention was focused on the ground they had just departed from. 

"V-chan?" Goku asked. 

"Quiet!" she shouted, causing some of the Z senshi to flinch. Just then, the ground below them started to quake and large cracks appeared. Then, a black slick erupted from the cracks rising into the sky to stop in front of Valis and the others. 

"What is that?" Vegeta asked. Valis, with the far away look still in her eyes, growled at the blackness that was forming a wall. 

"Leave this world or suffer my wrath." Valis said softly. A gentle golden glow began radiating from her forehead. The stationary black wall seemed to growl. The black wall roared and headed towards the fighters. Valis watched a the wall of pitch black came towards them. 

"Emmy-chan!" Vegeta yelled at her. Valis smirked at the wall closed in. 

"You were warned." she said. The glow on her forehead intensified and a golden V appeared. When it did, a powerful, wide-spread blast erupted from it and collided with the wall. The wall let out an inhuman scream as it was eradicated from existence. The Z senshi looked on, hardly believing what they had just witnessed. Piccolo slowly approached Valis as the light faded and the golden V on her forehead disappeared. He floated beside her with concern in his eyes. 

"Valis? Are you alright?" He asked her softly. She turned and faced him. Piccolo's eyes widened slightly when he saw the faraway look in her eyes. 

"Yes. I'm fine, darling." she replied and then fainted dead away into his arms. 

"Sis!" Goku cried as he and the others flew over to where they were. 

"She just fainted, Son." Piccolo assured them as he cradled her in his arms. Goku placed his hand on her cheek. 

"What just happened, you guys?" Tien asked. 

"I don't know. But, we need to go to the Lookout. Dende maybe able to shed some light on the situation." Piccolo said. 

"Right. Let's go." Goku said. And they all took off for the Lookout, unaware of the three sets of eyes that watched them depart. 

*************** Meanwhile in space, a mysterious aircraft approaches Earth. 

"Pogo, look!" a feminine voice said excitedly. 

"I see. So, our princess is on Earth." the male voice said, looking at the large blade glow brighter by the second. 

"Have you got a fix on her location?" 

"Yes. The coordinates have been programmed in and we're on our way there now." Another female voice piped up. 

"Good. The quicker we got the our princess, the better prepared she will be for the coming battle." Another feminine voice said. 

TBC SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY EVERYONE!! DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG. PLEASE R&R!! AND KUDOS TO THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! They continue to inspire me to continue on! Thank you so much! 

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS! 

Now, with that out of the way, on to chapter four! Don't forget to review!! 

DRAGONBALL V THE GUARDIANS SAGA 

BY:XZANAYU 

Chapter Four

 At Lookout, the Z senshi are standing outside with Dende, awaiting for Piccolo to return from inside. 

"Well, she's asleep." Piccolo announced coming outside to where the others were waiting. 

"Well, Dende? Any idea what's going on?" Goku asked Kami-sama of Chikyu. 

"Gomen. I don't know what's going on or what to make of this situation." Dende replied. "What about Valis? I mean, I had no idea that she had that kind of power. How about you, Goku? Piccolo?" Krillin asked. Both shook their heads. Everyone sighed. 

"Maybe it was part of her training that she didn't show us that she completed after RoJin's defeat?" Yamcha suggested.

"I don't think so. She would have said so if it were." Piccolo said. 

"Excuse me?" a unfamiliar voice said. The Z senshi looked up in surprise to see three women and a very large white wolf standing a few feet away from them. The Z senshi quickly took battle stances. The young, black woman stepped forward, waving her hands. 

"Please. We mean you no harm. We are here looking for our princess." she told them. "Princess?" Vegeta asked. 

"Yes. I allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tenshi." The young, black woman stood 5'8", 122lbs, brownish-black, shoulder-length hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a black, floral print, eastern style minidress and black open-toed sandals. 

"And these are my friends. This is Yuki." The young white woman with short blonde hair, hazel eyes, 5'6", and 125lbs. She was dressed in a similar outfit as Tenshi only hers was red in color waved at them with a smile on her face. 

"And this is Mai." The young japanese woman with long, jet black hair, dark brown eyes, 5'5", and a 122lbs. Her outfit was the same as her comrades only blue in color and she nodded at them. 

"And this is Pogo." She finished looking at the large white wolf with blue eyes sitting beside her. 

"Greetings." the wolf said. The Z senshi relaxed their stances after sensing that they posed no threat to them or the planet. 

"Hi Goku. These are my sons, Gohan and Goten. That's Vegeta and his son Trunks, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chao-zu, Dende, and Piccolo." He said walking up to Tenshi and shaking her hand. 

"Pleasure to meet you." she smiled. 

"You say you're looking for your princess?" Goku asked. Tenshi nodded. 

"Yes. The Solar Princess to be specific. She was lost to us a long time ago and we've been looking for her ever since. We've crossed countless galaxies without any clues until we arrived in your system. That was when we were certain our princess was here, on this planet." Pogo told them walking up to stand beside Tenshi. As Goku and the other listen to them, inside one of the bedrooms, Valis awakens with the far away look in her eyes. 

"We were led here by this." Yuki said. A light appear in between Tenshi and Goku and began to take on a shape of a sword. Soon, the light vanished and gently floating in mid-air was a large double-edge sword with a bejeweled hilt made of pure moonstone. It was glowing softly. 

"Wow." Goku said in awe. 

"This is the Valis Blade. It is a very powerful weapon and can only be wielded by the chosen one, the Solar Princess." Tenshi told them. Suddenly, the sword began resonating, getting everyone's attention. Then, a ray of light shined behind the Z senshi. Everyone looked towards the entrance of the Lookout to see Valis standing there radiating a beautiful, but soft white light. Everyone watched in awe as what was occurring before their eyes. The light continued to radiate from Valis, then very slowly a pair of transparent, rainbow-colored butterfly wings unfurled from her back. The three women and the wolf gasped as tears began to fall from their eyes. 

"Its her. Our beloved princess is back." Tenshi said. A tiny orb of light circled Valis from her toes to the tip of her hair, revealing her dressed in a powder blue, strapless, form fitting gown with matching elbow length gloves. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate hairstyle with diamonds interwoven in the braids. Her ears where graced by ruby and moonstone earrings with the precious stones shaped like the sun, moon, and stars. A diamond choker graced her neck and the golden V, the symbol of her bloodline, appeared once again on her forehead. Valis slowly walked past the Z senshi and stopped a few paces away from the sword. She raised her arms towards the sword and it floated to her and rested the flat end of its blade in her hands. She looked at the blade and gently smiled as she and sword both ceased their glows. "Princess!" a voice called out. Valis looked up from the sword to see four familiar figures running forward and kneeled before her. 

"Princess, we found you at last." Tenshi said with tears flowing from her eyes. 

"We missed you so much." Yuki said. "Its so good to see you again." Mai said. 

"Your majesty." Pogo said wagging his tail excitedly. Valis sank to her knees before them, putting the sword on the ground. Placed a hand on Pogo's head and gently stroked him as she spoke to the young women. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to make you worry so. Thank you for returning the V-blade. It is once again needed to complete the mission." Valis said to them. 

"Mission?" Tenshi asked. Valis nodded. 

"The Darkness has come again." she told them. She picked up the V-blade, stood and faced her family. She walked up to them and took Piccolo's hand in her gloved one. "Minna, come with me." Valis instructed them and started back inside the lookout. Goku spared a glance at the visitors and they nodded at him. He blinked and followed the others inside. They entered the room that Piccolo put Valis in when they first arrived at the lookout. Valis closed the door, walked past her friends, and turned to them. 

"I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer what I can." She took a deep breath and released it. "What you see before you is my true figure. My name is Solar Princess Valis of Eugenia." she told them. 

"Eugenia?" Goten asked. 

"Yes. My home planet, where I was born. I was not born on Vegetasei, but I did live the rest of my life there with my father and my brothers after Eugenia died." 

"How did the entire planet die?" Vegeta asked. 

"I don't know. My memory has not fully returned as of yet, but I'm sure it will eventually. I can only tell about the entity that were are up against now. Here, on Chikyu." "You mean the black mass you destroyed earlier?" Gohan asked. 

"Yes, only that was just a small part of a entity known as the Darkness. Its as old as the universe itself and just as powerful. My power was enough to destroy that small part of the darkness. But, only this." Valis held up the V-blade. 

"The Valis Blade aka the V-blade can completely destroy it." she told them. 

"But, how did it get here?" Goku asked. "I'm not sure. The only answer is that someone summoned it here. Why? I'm not sure. Whoever did bring the Darkness have no idea what they have unleashed on the world. The Darkness cannot be controlled, it only consumes. Not just planets and galaxies, but the entire universe is endanger from it." 

"How do you know so much about it?" Piccolo asked. 

"How? Because I fought it before...eons ago." 

"NANI?!" The Z senshi were shocked. 

TBC IS THIS TRUE? DID VALIS REALLY FIGHT THE DARKNESS AEONS? IF SO, HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FIVE TO FIND OUT!!


	5. Chapter Five

Hello everyone!! Here's chapter five with the answer to your question about how Valis fought the Darkness eons ago. Well, maybe it will or... you just have to read to find out.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z! I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. 

Dragonball V:Season Two 

The Guardians Saga 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter Five 

"NANI?!" The Z senshi said loudly. "How is that possible?" Vegeta asked. Valis smiled at them as she walked away from them, stopped and looked at the V-Blade she held in her hands. 

"The V-Blade will give you the answers you seek, but not all. Pay close attention to what you are about to see." She replied and released the sword and it floated before her in mid-air. She turned and began to leave the room. 

"Wait. Aren't you going to watch with us? I mean, maybe it will reveal to you what you can't remember." Piccolo asked looking at his girlfriend as she had her hand on the doorknob. Valis kept her back to them when she answered. 

"No. I already know what happened and in time, my present self will remember as well." And with that said she walked out the door. 

"What did she mean by her present self." Trunks asked. 

*She meant that her present self must remain in the dark about her past until the right time has arrived.* A new voice piped in. 

"Huh?" Everyone looked around the room to find the source of the voice. 

"Who's there? Show yourself." Piccolo said. The room went pitch black as the V-Blade's light kept it dimly illuminated. 

*I did. I'm right in front of you.* The blade of the sword pulsated. 

"Wow! A talking sword." Goten said in amazement. 

*Are you like the Z sword? Is someone trapped inside you that can only communicate through the sword?" Gohan asked. *The Z sword! That rusty excuse for a blade?! Don't insult me by comparing me to that! I have a voice and will of my own thank you very much.* The V-Blade answered a bit miffed about the question. 

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect." Gohan apologized. 

*Hmph. Whatever. Listen, you all must pay close attention to what you see and remain quiet until the vision is over and I will explain afterwards. Understand?* The fighters nodded. The V-Blade then faded into the darkness. 

Once it vanished, the vision began. It showed outer space full of stars and different galaxies and a medium orb of light. As the orb grew closer, the outline of a figure appeared inside. The figure became clearer the closer the view got of the orb. It was a person in a fetal position with its face concealed by having its head down on it knees, but the long, flowing hair was copper in color. Slowly, the head raised itself from its knees to reveal its facial features, its eyes still closed. The eyes snapped open to reveal emerald green eyes a split second before image flashed white. It showed another image of Valis with glowing white angel wings floating before a white pulsar. From the center of the pulsar appeared a large sword. It floated to her. She looked down at it then back at the pulsar a few moments and then nodded as if she and the pulsar had finished a discussion. Holding the sword to her chest, she wrapped her wings around her and disappeared. 

The next image showed a grassy plain with thousands of soldiers standing atop a hill. There were different races in this army including saiya-jins, but four figures stood out in front of the army. It was Valis in a blue with yellow trim thong latex body suit with matching elbow-length gloves and matching over-the-knee high-heeled boots with the V-Blade glowing in her hand. Beside her stood Tenshi dressed in red mid-riff tank top, white pleated mini-skirt and white ankle boots. Yuki was dressed in green sleeveless latex pantsuit with black high heels and Mai was dressed in a lavender sleeveless turtle-neck top, white shorts and white high-heeled pumps. 

They were looking down the entrance of a giant cave that was being guarded by thousands of demons. The next image showed the battle that was being waged. Valis was slashing, hacking, and cutting every demon in her path to finally make it inside dark cave. The last image showed Valis running down the dark corridor of the cave until she came to a stop at the ledge that overlooked an abyss. Valis stabbed the sword in the ground and knelt down holding the hilt of the sword, closed her eyes and breathe heavily. She was bloody and battle weary. Suddenly, a geyser of black erupted from the abyss. It was the Darkness. Valis opened her eyes and turned her head to look at it a few moments with determination in her eyes before getting to her feet and pulling the sword from the ground, wielding the V-Blade in front of her. 

The vision disappeared and the room was once again lighted and the V-Blade floated before them. 

 Meanwhile, Valis returned outside to join Dende, Mr. Popo and their guests. The four warriors approached her along with Dende and Mr. Popo a step behind them. "Its good that you arrived my friends and guardians. My present self will need your help along with the Z senshi to defeat the Darkness." Valis told them. 

"Right." Tenshi, Mai, Yuki, and Pogo answered. Dende and Mr. Popo were confused and it showed on their faces. Valis smiled at them and explained what was going on.

"So, that was the original Valis that we saw?" Gohan asked. 

*Yes. She was the very first Valis warrior in existence. Valis warriors were created by the Creator of the universe to look after and protect the universe. They were held in the highest esteem next to the Archangel Micheal, only the Valis warriors were giving unlimited power. They would need them to protect the universe when needed.* The V-Blade began to explained. 

*Such a time was when the Darkness first appeared. The Darkness is pure evil left over from the beginning of time after Heaven and Earth were first created. It was horrible. It consumes everything in its path. The universe was in mortal danger and nearly destroyed until the Creator made the first Valis warrior and the V-Blade. Her purpose to defeat the darkness and protect the universe. Valis I gathered an army of powerful warriors to fight the minions of the Darkness. Finally, Valis confronted the Darkness with me, but the cost was great. We lost many fighters that day and Valis was severely wounded, but luckily she survived.* 

"If Valis I defeated the Darkness, why is it here?" Goku asked. 

*Apparently, a small piece of it managed to escape Valis I attack and went into hiding. During that time, Valis went on to heal and be crowned Queen of Eugenia, the planet on which she was born. She carried on the Valis warrior bloodline. I was lost to her when the fight with the Darkness ended until I was called back to the creator and placed in a state of dormancy on Eugenia to await the time when I was once again needed to defeat the darkness this time for good* 

"What did Emmy-chan mean by her present self?" Vegeta asked. "She meant Valis XII, the one that spoke to you was Valis I. Solar Princess Valis in the reincarnation of the original Valis. Valis I used the princess' body to show you the princess' true figure and for me to explain what was happening. Solar Princess Valis know everything very soon, so you have no need to tell her what is going on. She knows about the Darkness and what must be done to defeat it, but as for everything else that's occurred during her life will reveal itself in time.* 

*But, know this. You have been appointed as Princess Valis' protectors by the Messiah herself. Your duty to her is top priority.* 

"The Messiah? Who is that?" Goten asked. 

*The entire truth will be revealed in time. You must be patient. Now, come. The princess and the others are awaiting our return.* The Z senshi followed the sword out of the room with more questions than answers. 

"Interesting. Seems you were right in your assumption about the princess, Akami. It appears she did know about the darkness." Prince Armand said. 

"You sound happy about this, your majesty." Akami said. Akami was Prince Armand's second in command. She was vain and full of herself. She wore this tight, slutty, outfit, hot pink in color. She had flame red hair, alabaster skin, and black eyes. 

"Happy? No my dear Akami. Far from it. It just makes the situation more interesting. But, I wouldn't worry about it. The Solar Princess still needs the V-Blade to stop the Darkness and she doesn't have it." Prince Armand said. 

Back on the lookout, Valis is chatting with her guardians when the Z senshi returned. She smiled and went up to them and wrapped her arm around Piccolo's waist. They didn't have to tell her what happened she already knew and was pleased with their understanding even though, they said nothing. 

TBC PRINCE ARMAND DOESN'T KNOW VALIS HAS THE V-BLADE, BUT HE WILL AND SOON! STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW^-~!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

HELLO EVERYBODY! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY, BUT I'M BACK AND BACK TO WORK ON MY FICS! HERE'S CHAPTER SIX! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.  
  
CHAPTER SIX   
  
"V-chan?" Goku asked his sister who was still in her princess form.  
  
"Yes, little brother. This is what I really look like and yes, this is your big sis speaking to you." Valis told him as she smiled at him.   
  
"Listen everyone. I'm going to ask you something. Will you help me and my guardians to fight the darkness? But, before you answer, you must understand what you are up against." Valis told them.   
  
"The Darkness is beyond anything you ever faced before. It is evil personified and only the forces of light can stop it. We were appointed by the Creator himself to do so. Unfortunately, the army that was gathered to fight the Darkness the first time is no longer alive. Valis I, my guardians, and Pogo were the only survivors."   
  
"How strong is the Darkness?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Imagine Majin Buu turned evil again and 20 times stronger than what he was before." Tenshi said as she and the others joined the group.   
  
"NANI?!" Yamcha exclaimed.   
  
"You can't be serious?!" Goku shouted.   
  
"We assure you that its the true. The Darkness is beyond anything you've ever faced before. We have and its not to be underestimated. When the battle with the Darkness arrived the first time, our army numbered in the thousands. But, when it was all said and done, only the guardians and Valis I made it back alive." The V-blade stated returning to Valis' hand.   
  
"Yes. Only this time, its me, the V-blade, and the guardians to face off against the Darkness. I don't want to involve any of you, but we will need help and even with you we have a slim chance to win." Valis said.   
  
"But, I thought the V-blade could destroy the Darkness with you wielding it?" Piccolo asked looking down at her.   
  
"No. Princess Valis has not been trained to use the full power of the V-blade. It will take Valis a total of three years to harness its true power." Pogo said.   
  
"Is that all?" Vegeta asked smugly.   
  
"Huh?" Valis, her guardians, and Pogo looked at him, puzzled while Z senshi, Dende, and Mr. Popo smiled.   
  
"The Room of Spirit and Time. It allows you to train for one full year inside the room while only one day passes out here." Piccolo told her.   
  
"Really?!" Valis said excitement in her eyes as she looked up at the man she loved.   
  
Piccolo blushed and nodded.   
  
"That's great! That means I can stay in the room for a total of three days but have the three years of training I need! Awesome!"   
  
"And while you're in there, we will be preparing ourselves as well." Goten said.   
  
"You mean that you will help us?" Mai asked.   
  
"Of course. I don't know why my sister even asked us if we would help in the first place. She knows that we Z senshi are always there for each other and besides."   
  
Goku walked up to his sister and stood by her. "She's family and I will protect her and that goes for all of us, right guys?"   
  
The Z senshi nodded. "Arigato, minna."   
  
Valis said with a bright smile. "Well, I suggest we get started." Tenshi said.   
  
"Okay, but I'm going to need a sparring partner in the room with me. I don't want to train alone and I would really like the company." Valis said.   
  
"I'll go in with you, Emmy-chan." Vegeta spoke up before anyone else did.   
  
"I think I should go." Piccolo said clearly upset by Vegeta's volunteering.   
  
Valis placed a hand on her koi's arm. "I think Vegeta would be a better choice for a training partner, Piccolo-chan. Not that anything's wrong with you, but G-man is a level four super saiya-jin. He would be a better partner. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" She asked.   
  
Piccolo was quiet for a few moments, then conceded. "Alright. I'll train with Goku and Gohan out here." He told her reluctantly.   
  
Valis hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Don't be jealous. You have my heart and my love, not Vegeta-chan." Valis assured him.   
  
Piccolo placed a soft kiss on her neck and released her from their embrace.   
  
"After you, G-man." Vegeta lead the way inside towards the Room of Spirit and Time followed by Valis.   
  
***************   
  
"Well, Chao-zu and I will go training at our usual spot just let us know when Valis and Vegeta has emerged. Ready, Chao-zu?" Tien said.   
  
"Hey, Tien? Mind if I join you guys?" Yamcha asked.   
  
"Sure. See ya guys later." And with that said, they left lookout to start training.   
  
"Guess that leaves us ne, Piccolo?" Gohan asked looking at his mentor.   
  
Piccolo smiled at his best friend.   
  
"Mind if we join you?" Tenshi asked as she and Mai stepped up to the three men.   
  
"Are you sure you two can hang with us?" Goku asked with a smirk.   
  
Tenshi smiled at Goku. "We're a lot stronger than we look." She told him.   
  
Goku smiled brilliantly and he, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshi and Mai left to begin training on the far side of the look out.   
  
"Guess its you and me, Trunks." Goten said.   
  
"I'd like to join you, if I may?" Yuki asked the two young men.   
  
Both Trunks and Goten blushed at the young woman's beauty and her smile.   
  
"Sure. Why not?" Trunks said.   
  
The three started off to the other side of the lookout when Yuki stopped at looked back at Pogo.   
  
"You coming, Pogo?" She asked him.   
  
"No, you go ahead. I'll just watch." He said as he sat down on his haunches and watched everyone spar.   
  
Pogo sighed heavily. "I just hope our little rag-tag band will be enough and that everyone comes back from this alive."   
  
Pogo turned his head to look at the entrance of the lookout. *Good luck, princess. I hope your training proves successful.* He said to himself.   
  
*************   
  
Inside the Lookout, Vegeta and Valis have just entered the Room of Spirit and Time and Valis was a little disturbed by what greeted her.   
  
"Well, its not exactly what I pictured." She said looking at the nothingness that was beyond the bedroom.   
  
Vegeta walked past her and turned to faced her in super siaya-jin four mode. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Vegeta smirked at her.   
  
Valis smiled as she unsheathed the V-blade. She had changed into her training outfit before entering the room.   
  
"Have at thee." She said as she and her best friend since childhood began their intense sparring for the next three years.   
  
  
  
****************   
  
TBC   
  
WELL, THE Z SENSHI ARE NOW BEGINNING TO TRAIN FOR THE EPIC BATTLE TO COME. BUT, WHAT ABOUT VALIS? CAN PICCOLO TRULY CONCENTRATE ON TRAINING WHEN HIS GIRLFRIEND IN LOCKED INSIDE THE ROOM OF SPIRIT OF TIME WITH VEGETA FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! 


	7. Chapter Seven

GREETINGS EVERYONE! FIRST, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW SO FAR! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! SECOND, HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN AND JUST IN TIME FOR VALENTINE'S DAY! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!   
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL OR DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS.   
  
DRAGONBALL V:SEASON TWO   
  
By:XZanayu   
  
CHAPTER SEVEN   
  
2 years, 11 months, and 5 weeks later, Valis and Vegeta are about to complete their training in the room of spirit and time and while inside to two reminisce about old times and what was going on in their lives. Their bond of friendship growing stronger along with their bodies and powers.   
  
The two exit the room of spirit and time three days ahead of schedule to enjoy some relaxation time with their loved ones. The Z senshi and the guardians were waiting for them with they exited the lookout. Everyone commented on how stronger the other had gotten and what had been going on while Valis and Vegeta were in the room of spirit and time.   
  
Yuki and Goten are a couple, Bulma supplied a capsule house for Tenshi, Yuki, Mai, and Pogo to live in and Tenshi, Yuki, and Mai were all working at Capsule Corp., Majin Buu and Uub had also trained and joined up with the Z senshi to lend a hand with the upcoming battle.   
  
That night, a huge party was held at Daimao Estates and everyone was having a great time. Even Valis managed to get Vegeta and Piccolo to dance with her at least three times. Valis was standing with Goten and Yuki, talking, when Majin Buu comes up and asked her to dance. She excused herself from Goten and Yuki and took Majin Buu's hand and went to the dance floor that was placed in the backyard where the party was held.   
  
Goku smiled as he watched his sister and Majin Buu dance.   
  
He was soon joined by Tenshi.   
  
"Its good to see the princess enjoying herself. We've been so worried about her while we were searching for her. This battle will be hard, but at least she can enjoy herself before we leave to fight the Darkness." Tenshi said looking at Valis, who was now dancing with Trunks.   
  
"We all needed a break before the big battle and this party was just the thing." Goku said.   
  
"Goku, I want to thank you." Tenshi said turning to look at him.   
  
He looked at her with a puzzled expression.   
  
"Thank me for what?" He asked.   
  
"For helping our princess and everything. But, mostly, for being a loving and caring brother. Our princess is very fortunate to have you, your family, and your friends in her life." She told him.   
  
Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Thanks. I love her very much. She's everything I could have ever wanted in a sister. And she's very lucky to have you guys too. You guys love her just as much as we do." He told her.   
  
Tenshi smiled and blushed. She really liked this Son Goku. Not only was he handsome, he was funny, cheerful, unselfish, caring, and a awesome fighter just like the princess. Even though, he was dingy, it just added to his charm.   
  
She sighed dreamily.   
  
*Too bad he's already spoken for. What am I saying?! Its not like I'm in love with him. I mean, we just met. I can't be in love with him! That's right, I'm not in love with Valis' hot brother. Did I just say he was hot?! I hope am not blushing.* Tenshi said to herself.   
  
"Are you okay, Tenshi? You're face is turning red." Goku asked her.   
  
Tenshi laughed nervously.   
  
"Sure. I'm fine." She said cheerfully.   
  
*Oh Kami! I AM blushing!* Tenshi sweat-dropped.   
  
Valis glanced over to where her brother and her best friend were standing and wondered what was going on. She stops Mai, who was walking past her towards the table with the massive amounts of food, to ask a question.   
  
"What's up with Tenshi?" Valis asked, nodding in that direction.   
  
"Beats me." Mai said, glancing over before continuing on to the table.   
  
Valis shrugs and joins Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo for a couple of rounds of Jaken, where she and Trunks beat the pants off her boyfriend and her best friend.   
  
The party started winding down and pretty soon, everyone one had gone home after helping Valis and Piccolo clean up. Inside the master bedroom, Piccolo is in bed reading a book when Valis emerged from the bathroom dressed in her red ribbon designed pajamas while brushing her hair heading to the her side of the bed. She put her brush down on the nightstand and slid under the covers and snuggled up to Piccolo, resting her head and arm on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he put away the book he was reading and settled down into bed, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Piccolo-chan?"   
  
"Hn?"   
  
"Do you know what the day after tomorrow is?" Piccolo thought for awhile.   
  
"I believe it will be what the ningen's refer to as Valentine's day."   
  
"Yeah. Do you think..we could go out to dinner?"   
  
Piccolo didn't say anything.   
  
"I know that you don't like being among a lot of people unless its our family and friends, but I would like for us to go out and have dinner in the city for once." Valis explained.   
  
Piccolo knew she was right. He knew how the majority of the ningen populace celebrated the holiday. He already had plans for them, but it was a surprise.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't." Piccolo told her.   
  
Valis sighed.   
  
"I understand. I just wanted to ask how you felt about the idea."   
  
"Kitten."   
  
"Its okay. Really it is." Valis smiled at him, kissed him goodnight, and fell asleep, unaware of the surprise Piccolo had planned for her on Valentine's day.   
  
**************   
  
The next day, Piccolo was sparring with Gohan at their usual sparring spot in the forest since Valis went with Bulma, Videl, and Pan to the mall in West city to go shopping. The two sparred until the sun was high in the sky before taking a break. Both are now laying on the grass panting heavily, their tops removed as the gentle breeze cooled their heated bodies.   
  
"Whew! You're right, Piccolo-san. I am most definitely out of shape." Gohan said looking up at the afternoon sky beside the man he considered a second father.   
  
"Its your own fault, ne?" Piccolo said.   
  
Gohan glanced at him and sighed.   
  
"Yeah, I know. My mom's turned me into a total nerd and I let her. What was I thinking?"   
  
Piccolo snorted.   
  
"Gohan, you know as well as I do that you're mother is a tyrant that has to have her way. What I can't believe is that you let her turn Videl and Pan both into versions of her." Piccolo shivered.   
  
Gohan blushed, clearly embarrassed.   
  
"Aw, come on, Piccolo-san."   
  
"You know its true, kid. If Videl and Pan hadn't both gone shopping with Bulma and Valis, you wouldn't even be here and you know it. At least, Trunks managed to get away from Pan before she got her nails into him. Don't get me wrong, kid. I love Pan like my own daughter, but she's turned into a shrew just like her mother and grandmother. I had so much hope for her not becoming like them, but to be a fighter. Such a pity. All that potential wasting away." Piccolo stated.   
  
Gohan remained silent. What could he say? Everything his best friend said was correct and he couldn't argue with it. So, he changed the subject.   
  
"So, have you finished with your plans for Valentine's day?" He asked him.   
  
"Yes. Speaking of which."   
  
Piccolo sat up and picked up is turban that was sitting on his cape beside him and held in his hand a small deep blue box.   
  
"I wanted to ask your opinion." Piccolo turned to him, opened the lid of the box, and handed it to Gohan, who had sat up to see what Piccolo had. Gohan gasped at what he saw.   
  
Nestled inside the velvet lining of the box was a 5-karat emerald and diamond engagement ring.   
  
"Piccolo-san, its beautiful." Gohan said, voice full of awe.   
  
"You don't think its too much?" Piccolo asked him.   
  
"Are you kidding? Auntie is going to love it!! I'm jealous of you. This must have cost a fortune."   
  
"80,000 zenni to be exact."   
  
"80,000 zenni!!" Gohan shouted looking at Piccolo with wide eyes.   
  
"Yeah. Valis is worth every penny of it. I've been saving up for that ring for 3 years. When I first saw it, I knew it was the ring for her." Piccolo said taking the ring back from Gohan and gazed at it lovingly with a smile.   
  
"You really love her, don't you?" Gohan asked.   
  
Piccolo blushed and smiled even wider.   
  
"Yes, I do." He replied.   
  
"Well, I better get going. The girls should be on their way back now and as much as I love my wife and child, I don't want to hear them complain about me not being there when they get home." Gohan stood up and put his shirt back on.   
  
"I hope things go well tomorrow, uncle Piccolo."   
  
"Hey! I haven't asked her yet."   
  
"So. Everyone knows she's gonna say yes."   
  
Gohan hugged Piccolo and floated into the air.   
  
"See ya later and good luck." And with that, Gohan took off.   
  
Piccolo looked down at the ring again and smiled.   
  
Tomorrow was the day.   
  
****************   
  
Valentine's Day.   
  
Valis arrived home after sparring with Goku and Vegeta for the day. They finished early because Goku and Vegeta had to take their wives out to dinner.   
  
Valis sighed as she walked upstairs towards her bedroom. She wished she and Piccolo had plans to go out. She sighed again as she reached her bedroom door.   
  
*Oh well. At least we can spend time at home together.* Valis said to herself.   
  
She opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Laying on the bed was a halter-top, white chiffon dress and beside it were a pair of white pumps and white beaded purse. Valis walked over and ran her hand over the dress.   
  
"Go ahead." a voice said behind her.   
  
Valis turned to see Piccolo dressed in a purple dress shirt, black pants, and black patent leather shoes.   
  
"Piccolo-chan?! You look wonderful!" She told him, staring at him with surprise and awe in her eyes.   
  
"Get dress quickly. Our reservations are in twenty minutes."   
  
"Reservations?"   
  
"Yes. At Julie's restaurant. Now, hop to it." He told her with a smile.   
  
Needing no further incentive, Valis quickly grabbed the dress and ran into the bathroom.   
  
Piccolo chuckled softly.   
  
"Meet you downstairs." He called out to her, leaving their bedroom.   
  
At Julie's, the couple were sitting at a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant talking softly to each other after Valis finished her dinner of lobster. They continued to talk softly then stood up and went to the dance floor to join the other couples slow dancing.   
  
People in the restaurant were watching them and whispering. Not saying anything bad judging by Piccolo's smile. They heard complements on how good they looked together or how much in love they looked. Valis and Piccolo smiled at each other as they continued to dance to the melody.   
  
"That was wonderful, Piccolo-chan." Valis said as she and Piccolo walked into their home after a wonderful night out.   
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Piccolo said dropping the keys on the living room table and pulled Valis into a hug. Valis returned the hug with all the love she had in her heart for him. Piccolo released her and they both sat down on the sofa.   
  
"Valis, uh, there's something..I-I want to ask you." Piccolo managed to get out.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Well I, uh, I-here." Piccolo presented the small box to her.   
  
Valis took the box from his hand, opened it and gasped.   
  
"Oh! Piccolo-chan!" Valis started to cry.   
  
Piccolo turned to her and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.   
  
"Valis, kitten, will you marry me?" He asked her.   
  
Valis threw herself into his arms.   
  
"Yes! Yes, I will marry you, my green bean head. I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Piccolo said to her then they kissed.   
  
***************   
  
SORRY NO LEMON THIS CHAPTER, BUT NOT TO WORRY ITS COMING!! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

HELLO EVERYONE!! FIRST, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEW SO FAR, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! HERE'S CHAPTER EIGHT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!   
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, OR DRAGONBALL GT(GT SUCKS!!) OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!   
  
DRAGONBALL V:SEASON TWO   
  
THE GUARDIANS SAGA   
  
BY:XZANAYU   
  
Chapter Eight   
  
Valis arrives at her baby brother's home and knocks on the door. The door opens.   
  
"Hi, Valis. Come on in. Goku and Goten are in the kitchen." Chi Chi said with a smile.   
  
"Thanks." Valis replied.   
  
Valis walked into the kitchen to find her brother and her nephew finish stuffing their faces and shakes her head, amazed at how much her brother reminds her of Vegeta when it come to eating habits.   
  
"Hey, Ni-chan. Goten. How are you?" She said walking up to Goku and hugged him around the neck.   
  
Goku kissed her cheek and patted her arm.   
  
"What's up, sis?" Goku asked his older sibling as she sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
"WOW! Auntie, that's some rock!" Goten yelled as he noticed the ring on her finger.   
  
At that moment, Chi Chi walked in and saw the shine reflected off Valis' ring. She gasped and ran over grabbing Valis' hand and stared at the ring in awe.   
  
"Holy!! Whatta ring! Is this what I think it is?" Chi chi asked.   
  
Valis blushed and smiled brightly. She looked at her brother.   
  
"That's what I came to tell you. I'm engaged!" She told them.   
  
Goku jumped up from his chair, knocking it over to get to his sister. He picked her up in a fierce bear hug and spun her around laughing happily.   
  
"That's wonderful!! My sister is getting married!" He shouted.   
  
"Okay! Okay! Put me down!" Valis said laughing herself at her brother's reaction.   
  
Goku put her down only for her to be tackled by both Chi Chi and Goten. "Congratulations, auntie!" Goten said.   
  
"I'm so happy for you! Have you set a date?" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"Not yet. We won't discuss dates until after this situation is taken care of." Valis told them.   
  
"I also came because I wanted my brother and my nephew to come spar with me and Piccolo-chan."   
  
"Sure, I'm up for it." Goku replied.   
  
"Me too." Said Goten.   
  
"Excellent. Let's go." Valis told them walking out of the kitchen and out of the house followed by Goku, Goten, and Chi Chi.   
  
"Make sure you guys are back at a decent hour. If not, let me know that you're going to stay overnight okay, Goku?" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"Yes, dear. See ya." Goku replied.   
  
The three took off, Daimao Estates their destination, as Chi Chi watched them disappear in the distance.   
  
"I wonder if Bulma knows about the engagement? I'd better call her!" Chi Chi said to herself and raced inside to call Capsule Corp.   
  
***   
  
"NANI?!"   
  
Vegeta winced at Bulma's annoying high pitched screech as he ate his breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She was talking to Kakkarott's shrewish mate over the phone.   
  
"Really?! That's great news! When..oh. They haven't decided on a date yet? Oh, okay. Well, that would be best. But, that's awesome news, Chi Chi. I'll call up everyone else and let them know. No, I don't think they know either. Right. Okay, I'll talk to you later and thanks for the news."   
  
Bulma hung up the phone and turned to Vegeta with a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Vegeta, guess what Chi Chi told me?" Bulma asked him, sitting down at the table to finish her cup of coffee.   
  
"Kakkarott finally decided to leave that loud-mouth shrew he calls his wife?" Vegeta said after swallowing a mouthful of food before filling it again.   
  
"Vegeta, that's not nice. True, but not nice. And no, that's not it. Piccolo and Valis are engaged!" She announced.   
  
Vegeta spit out his food and unfortunately, for Bulma, she was sitting directly across from him to get a face full.   
  
"What the hell do you mean engaged?!" Vegeta said clearly upset.   
  
Bulma blinked.   
  
"Engaged? You know, as in going to get married. They've dating for three years now, so its normal. That's the major step for their relationship. What's the big---   
  
Vegeta shot out of his chair and flew out the open kitchen window.   
  
deal?" Bulma was completely confused as to what just happened.   
  
"It can't be true! Why would she agree to marry the Nameksei-jin? Could she truly love him that much? I have to talk to Emmy-chan." Vegeta said to himself increasing his speed to get to only one destination in mind, Daimao Estates.   
  
***   
  
Meanwhile at Daimao Estates, Valis, Goku, Goten, Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshi, Yuki, and Mai were training on the huge training grounds that Piccolo added onto the right side of their home on the outside.   
  
Pogo watched them from the sidelines as they moved with untold speed and agility.   
  
*Amazing! The Z senshi have really helped the princesses improve tremendously. I've never seen them move so fast or fight so well before. We may be able to defeat the Darkness with just our small band without losing anyone. Not like last time.* Pogo said to himself as he watched Tenshi and Valis square off against Gohan and Goku.   
  
It was then that everyone paused and looked to their right.   
  
"Huh?" Pogo turned to see what made them stop.   
  
"Looks like Vegeta decided to join us for once." Goku when he felt Vegeta's ki approaching.   
  
And sure enough, a small dot appeared on the horizon, growing clearer as it approached the training grounds. Vegeta stopped as came within three feet of the fighters in mid-air above the training grounds.   
  
"Hi, Vegeta!" Goku said, flashing his classic Son smile.   
  
"What's up, G-man." Valis said.   
  
Vegeta was about to respond with a flash from Valis' hand caught his eye. His eyes widening as he saw that if was indeed an engagement ring gracing her finger. He looked at her.   
  
"Emmy-chan, I need to speak with you. Alone." He told her.   
  
Valis blinked.   
  
"Okay. You guys keep going. We'll be right back."   
  
She kissed Piccolo on the cheek and took off after Vegeta, who took off after Valis agreed to go with him.   
  
Goku and the others watched them go, clearly confused.   
  
"What was that all about?" Goku asked.   
  
Piccolo said nothing, but stared off in the distance where the two saiya-jins went. Clearly, something was upsetting the arrogant prince and he only wanted his fiance to talk too.   
  
***   
  
TBC   
  
SORRY SO SHORT, FORGIVE ME. WHAT'S UP WITH VEGETA? STAY TUNED!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

HI EVERYBODY! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!! BUT HERE'S CHAPTER NINE!! THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED SO FAR, KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!! ENJOY!!   
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DRAGONBALL V AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!!   
  
DRAGONBALL V:SEASON TWO   
  
BY:XZANAYU   
  
CHAPTER NINE   
  
"So, G-chan. What's up?" Valis asked as she followed her best friend to a remote mountain range where Vegeta slowed down and softly landed on a steep cliff jutting out from the face of one of the mountains.   
  
He sat down at the edge and Valis sat down beside him. Valis gasped softly in awe at the view. It was beautiful.   
  
Valis had been on Chikyu for eight years now and the planet's beauty still captivated her.   
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, was concerned more about the beauty sitting beside him than the planet's.   
  
Valis had truly become a beautiful saiya-jin female. She was the envy of every female on Vegetasei because of her unearthly beauty. But, they truly envied her because she was the only female on the entire planet to be best friends with the no Ouji and to visit and stay with him anytime he or she wanted.   
  
Their bond was a rarity on Vegetasei. Not even mates had as strong a bond as the two friends had. They always got along, played with each other, told each other they're secrets, and even when they had a fight, they always made up. Vegeta often wondered how lucky he was to have Valis in his life. Even all the years apart, thinking each other dead only to find out otherwise, their bond of friendship remained strong.   
  
Vegeta turned back to lookout at the horizon.   
  
"Remember when we first met?" Vegeta asked, getting her attention.   
  
Valis glanced at him and smiled fondly at the memory.   
  
"Yeah. Not exactly what we expected huh?" She chuckled.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
In the throne room, the elite soldiers and their children were gathered to meet Vegeta no Ou and Vegeta no Ouji. It was tradition that all offspring of the elites were required to meet the royals when they were two years old.   
  
Vegeta no Ou looked over his soldiers and their brats, who at the time, were hiding behind their father's or mother's legs. All, but one. Vegeta no Ou noticed a little girl who stood beside the elite Bardock. She didn't cower like the other brats, she held herself with a regal air as she stood proudly by her father.   
  
Vegeta no Ou rose from his throne to get a closer look at the girl. He stood before Bardock as he knelt before him and the little girl beside him curtsied. Vegeta no Ou smiled at this. He bid them to rise. When they did, Vegeta looked down at the little girl who looked up at him with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.   
  
"What is you name?" He asked.   
  
"Valis." She replied looking him in the eyes.   
  
Vegeta no Ou nodded as he looked her over.   
  
She was two years old like all the other children there, but he knew she was different, in appearance and personality. She had shiny copper color hair, sun-struck emerald green eyes, a light tan which told him that she spent much of her time outdoors. She was also clean and smelled liked flowers. He also saw her tail waved lazily behind her, indicating that she was calm and relaxed, if not bored.   
  
At that moment, seven year old, Vegeta no Ouji entered the throne room from the side door. He saw his father standing before the elite, Bardock, he believed his name was. His father's body was blocking who his brat was.   
  
Vegeta no Ouji sighed. He had to stop training to attend this stupid ceremony. He would be glad when he became Ou, he would put an end to this crap as his first official duty.   
  
Vegeta no Ou looked over his shoulder at his son as he approached.   
  
"Ah, my son. You're here. You already know Bardock here." He said as turned his body around to greet his son.   
  
His body and cape still concealing Valis from his son's view. Vegeta no Ouji nodded when Bardock knelt and stood once more.   
  
"And this is his daughter, Valis." Vegeta no Ou said as he moved aside to let his son see her.   
  
Vegeta no Ouji eyes widened at what his saw. Standing a few inches away from him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.   
  
She looked at him with curiosity on her face, her tail still waving lazily behind her.   
  
Valis curiosity got the best of her and she left her father's side and walked up to the prince.   
  
Bardock moved to get her, but Vegeta no Ou stopped him. He wanted to see what was going to happen.   
  
Valis smiled brightly at Vegeta no Ouji.   
  
"Hi, I'm Valis. Pleased to meet you Vegeta no Ouji." She said.   
  
Then, Valis did something no one wouldn't dare attempt to do. She hugged the Ouji. She held him a snug embrace and her tail began to wave excitedly behind her.   
  
Vegeta stood there, shocked that this little girl showed no fear of him or his father and she was hugging him. Vegeta took a deep breath and took in her lovely scent. She smelled so good unlike what the other brats in the throne room, who would be clean, but still had a stench to their bodies. But, this Valis was indeed different.   
  
Vegeta placed his hands on her arms and gently pulled her away from him, blushing heavily. His father noticed this and smiled. Valis returned to stand beside her father, but still kept her smile on her face as she looked at Vegeta no Ouji, her tail waving happily behind her.   
  
Both Vegetas' turned and went to their chairs on the raised dais. Vegeta no Ou sat down, but noticed his son remained standing.   
  
"Vegeta?" He asked his son.   
  
Vegeta no Ouji attention was still focused on the green eyed beauty who was looking up at him, still smiling. He cleared his throat and looked over the crowd as he made his announcement.   
  
"Hear me. I have decreed that Valis, daughter of the saiya-jin elite Bardock, will be my future mate." He told them.   
  
Silence reigned over the room. No one moved or made a sound. Then, a resounding roar shattered it as all the adults cheered. The children, including Valis, were looking at their parents, wondering what was all the noise about.   
  
Bardock knelt down and hugged his daughter, clearly proud of her. She was going to be Vegeta no Ouji's future mate and queen of Vegetasei by the Ouji's own decree.   
  
Vegeta no Ou smiled at his son and after that plans were made for the two to spend as much time together as possible while they grew up to adulthood, so no one would come between them when they bonded.   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
"I had no clue what was going on until papa told me that night when we got home and I just shrugged. I was only two years old, why should I be thinking about stuff like that?" Valis said, smiling the memory.   
  
"I know. But, we became best friends after that and I'm glad we did." Vegeta told her.   
  
"Veggie-chan, what's wrong?" Valis asked looking at him.   
  
Vegeta sighed.   
  
"I understand from that loud mouth mate of mine that you're getting married." He stated.   
  
"Yeah. I wish Bulma hadn't said anything. I wanted to tell you myself. Oh well, no doubt everyone knows now." Valis said.   
  
"Did he give that?" He gestured towards her hand.   
  
Valis smiled brightly as she looked her ring.   
  
"He saved up the entire three years we were dating to buy it. I was really surprised. Not about Piccolo wanting to marry me, but to actually follow a ningen tradition. Gohan rubbed off on him a lot more than he thought." She replied.   
  
"He loves you very much." Vegeta said solemnly.   
  
Valis placed her hand on top of one of his.   
  
"What is it?" She prodded. Vegeta looked at her.   
  
"I want you to be happy and I..I don't feel like Piccolo is right for you." He told her.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Don't get me wrong. Piccolo is an excellent catch for someone else. Just...not for you." Vegeta stood up and turned his back to her.   
  
"Its because he's a Nameck, isn't it?"   
  
Valis stood up and turned to him.   
  
"Veggie-chan. I know he's not a saiya-jin, but even if he was, I would still take him as my mate. I love Piccolo for who he is, just like you. So, he's a nameck, that doesn't matter as long as I love him and he loves me."   
  
She walked up to him, stood in front of him and placed her hand on his cheek.   
  
"Vegeta, are you afraid that after I get married that you won't be able to spend as much time with me like u do now? I would never let anyone or anything come between our friendship, not even Piccolo. You'll always be welcome to come and talk to me anytime you need. Piccolo will just have to accept that."   
  
Valis drew Vegeta into a hug, her cheek resting on his flame shaped hair.   
  
"For all my life, you'll always be a part of my life. Never doubt that, okay?"   
  
Vegeta nodded as he returned her embrace. They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments more, then separated.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna head on back. Hey! Why don't you come over to the house for dinner. You can bring Bulma and Trunks too." She suggested.   
  
"Hmph. Too busy training. Rain check?"   
  
"Sure." She told him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before floating up in the air.   
  
"See ya, G-man."   
  
And with that said, Valis took off for home, leaving Vegeta watching her departure.   
  
"Yeah...see ya." Vegeta said as he placed his fingers to his lips where Valis had kissed him.   
  
They had always kissed like that ever since they were kids, but this time, something stirred within his heart. Something he knew was forbidden, but was beginning to crave nonetheless.   
  
***   
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hello everybody! Sorry about the long delay on updating, forgive me. Well, I'm back and with a new chapter! Here's chapter ten! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Dragonball V: Season Two**

**By: XZanayu**

**Chapter Ten**

Over the next couple of weeks, Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, 18, Pan, Tenshi, Yuki, Mai, and Valis planned the wedding in between Valis and her guardians training. Valis still kept watch over Earth along with Dende for four hours everyday. Valis was taking a short break as she watched her guardians spar among themselves when she felt it. Tenshi, Yuki, and Mai stopped sparring as well as the Z senshi when they too felt it. They all landed on the ground at Valis and Piccolo's training ground as they gathered around Valis as she stood up from the mat along with Pogo. The time had come.

Soon, a black spot appeared before them. The Z senshi took defensive stances.

"Its ok, minna-chan. Its just a messenger." Valis informed them as she walked up to the spot.

The other watched silently as Valis seemed to communicate with the entity telepathically. They watch the exchange for a few moments and the black spot vanished. Valis turned and walked back to the others.

"Well?" Tenshi asked.

"The battle is to be on the planet 22."

"22? That deserted planet? Why there?" Vegeta asked.

"Because I told them we would fight them there. They wanted to fight here, but I told them no. If they want me dead, they would agree to the planet of my choice." Valis replied.

"Well, I guess I better tell mom to get a ship ready." Trunks said.

"No need, Trunks-chan. We'll teleport there tomorrow. The battle is slated for the day after tomorrow. So, everyone rest up and prepared to leave at dawn tomorrow." She told them.

"Why tomorrow? Why not go the day of the battle?" Gohan asked.

"Because we believe someone is behind the Darkness appearing again and if they brought back the Darkness, then they may be planning something else and are just using the Darkness as a cover." Mai told them.

"Just like before." Pogo said.

"So, let's finish training for today and get ready for tomorrow. We'll all meet here at our house." Valis said.

With that said, everyone finished training for today and went to their respective homes to rest up and prepare for tomorrow.

_Later that night._

"Are you alright, honey?" Piccolo asked Valis as they lay in bed.

Valis sighed. "I'm concerned about tomorrow. I know this will be my very first time fighting the Darkness and I know I will have help from my ancestors,my guardians, and all of you. But, I'm still worried if we will even be enough against this evil force."

Piccolo squeezed her gently.

"I understand. I'm worried too, but you know that we will all try our best to win. This thing isn't just a threat to just us, but to every living thing in the universe and we have to do everything we can to stop it." He told her.

Valis smiled and kissed Piccolo's chest.

"When this is over and we come home, the first thing we're going to do when we get back, is throw a huge party and then the greatest wedding this planet has ever seen!" she said happily.

"Yes, we will and we will win tomorrow." Piccolo replied.

"How do you know?"

Piccolo smiled. "Because we have to two strongest fighters in the universe on our side. You and Goku."

"And not to mention, all of you as well."

Valis yawned.

"Goodnight, green bean head."

Piccolo chuckled softly at his pet name.

"Goodnight, kitten." he replied, then closed his eyes.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the universe, Prince Armand and his henchman are preparing for the battle to come.**

"Do you think the Princess accepted the challenge, Prince Armand?" asked the tall, handsome, young man with short, golden blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, pointy ears and a tail like a wolf.

"We're about to find out, Kiyo." Armand replied seeing a spot of black approaching from the sky above.

The spot of darkness came to a stop before Armand floated for a few seconds before Armand nodded and destroyed it.

"She has accepted our challenge. She wants to meet us here. Hmph, nostalgic." Armand said.

"Why nostalgic, my lord?" Akami asked him.

" From what the informant told me, it seems that this is where the very first battle against the Darkness took place. Its fitting that the princess would unknowingly chose the place where it all began to end it." Amand said.

"And we must win at all costs and slay the last Valis warrior in existance if we are to stop the Universal Utopia from occuring." He added.

"Everything is ready for the battle, sir. The Darkness is resting in the deep recesses of the cave and our troops have been given their orders." Kiyo informed Armand.

Armand nodded. "Good. Let's go back to camp and rest up. I have a feeling we will be in for a quite a battle."

They walked back towards the camp they set up near the mouth of the huge cave where inside the Darkness rested and waited to face of against its mortal enemy that nearly ended its existance aeons ago.

"Valis!" a female voice called out.

Valis and Piccolo, who were waiting outside at the training grounds, smiled and waved at their friends who were now landing before them.

"Good morning, everyone. I trust you all rested well?" Valis asked them.

They all nodded. Goku noticed the outfit his sister wore.

"Wow. Nice outfit, onii-chan." Goku said.

Valis smiled. She was wearing a blue with yellow trim spandex thong body suit with matching elbow-length gloves and over-the-knee high heeled boots. Her ribbon holding her traditional ponytail was blue as well. She twirled around for everyone to see and all the men blushed beet red. Her hair did not cover her perfectly round, tight and tan ass.

"Um, V-chan? Isn't that outfit showing a bit much?" Yamcha asked still blushing.

"Sorry about that guys. But, this is the outfit that is worn by Valis senshi to fight the Darkness. Its secondary purpose besides armor is to decieve the enemy and keep him or her distracted and off their game." she told them.

She looked at her female protectors and saw what they were wearing and smiled.

"I see you three have suited up in your original armor as well." Valis said.

They smiled back and nodded.

"Now, before we do this, I must ask again of you, Z senshi. Are you sure you wish to join us and help us defeat this menace? This threat to the universe? You know the risks and we will completely understand of you change your minds." Valis asked her male protectors, her family.

The Z senshi looked at each other and back at Valis.

"Even if we didn't want to go, we would go anyway because you're part of our family and to let you go to this battle with just your guardians isn't right. No offense, ladies." Goku said.

"None taken." Tenshi said.

"We have a duty to protect you as well and we refuse to abandoned you when you need us." Vegeta said.

Valis smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thanks everyone. Well, is everyone set? If so, join hands." She told them.

Everyone joined hands and formed a circle. Valis concentrated on her friends and on their destination and as she felt them start to disappear, she had voiced a thought in her head.

_I will defeat the Darkness. I must defeat the Darkness._

**Will Valis and the others be successful or will history repeat itself once again? Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hello everyone!! Sorry about the disappearence of me, but I'm back now and back to work on my fics. So enjoy the newest chapter and don't forget to review!!**

**Dragonball Z:Season Two**

**By: XZanayu**

**Chapter Eleven**

On a distant and desolate planet, our heroes arrive. Its almost evening as the twin suns start to set.

"Well, this place hasn't changed." Vegeta said looking at the surroundings.

Planet 22, formally known as Simeria, was once a beautiful and lush planet, rich with a variety of animal and humanoid lifeforms, before the saiya-jins came along, wiped out the lifeforms and later Frieza mined the planet dry of all its natural resources and left behind a desert planet in his wake.

"This is Frieza handy work. One day, I will restore Simeria back to its original state. Somehow, I will find a way to restore all the planets Frieza and his kind ravaged." Valis said.

"Our opponents are also here as well." Tenshi said, detecting the various ki signals coming from the other side of the planet.

"Yes. I suggest you all make use of what little sunlight is left to train and rest up for the night. Tomorrow, you must be fresh and prepared for the big battle." Pogo said as he watched Valis set up the large two-story capsule house that Bulma provided before they left.

"Right." Goku said.

"How do we know they won't sneak attack us." Krillin asked.

"They won't. The Darkness needs time to recover from being on Earth for a while and whoever freed it, won't attack without its strongest weapon. Trust me. We'll be fine." Valis replied.

"I hope your right." Krillin said.

Everyone split up into teams and began to spar as the suns set and the sky started to darken.

**On the other side of the planet.**

Prince Armand and his army is preparing for tomorrow as well. Standing on a cliff overlooking his massive army, Prince Armand watches as the sky turns purple, orange and red as the twin suns have set and night approaches.

"Sir." a voice says behind him.

"Yes, Akami?"

"Everything is ready. Sasuke has confirmed the arrival of the princess and her protecters. They are on the other side of the planet." she told him.

"Excellent."

"Milord? I know it is not my place, but should we not take advantage of this situation. The princess and her forces are few while we are many and we can easily attack them now while they are unaware and-"

"No."

Akami thought she heard incorrectly.

"Milord?"

"I said no, Akami."

"But, sir."

"Akami, you are clearly underestimating the princess and her protecters. You said so yourself that she was not like her predecessors. Our forces in the future are hard pressed at trying to dethrone her and destroy her kingdom and continue to fail. She is far too powerful to bring down in the future. We must bring her down here, in this time, before she becomes that powerful and we can't do that until the Darkness has fully recovered being on earth and traveling here. The Darkness is our trump card and without the sword, there is no way she and her forces can't win. So, we will wait until tomorrow morning. By then, the Darkness will be at full strength." Armand explained.

"Yes, milord." Akami answered.

Just below them was a large cave and inside rested the Darkness.

**Back on the other side of the planet.**

"I thought I'd find you here." Goku spoke as he approached his sister sitting on a hill above their house looking up at the night sky.

"Hey, nii-chan." Valis replied looking at her brother as he sat down beside her to watch the blanket of stars and twin moons above them.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" Goku asked, still looking at the sky.

"Yeah. I'm not worried more like nervous and in all honesty, scared out of my mind. I mean, I faced death before, shit, we all have but, I've faced nothing like this. How do you deal with it nii-chan? How do you get over your fear of death?"

"Who says I do?"

"Nani?"

Goku looked at his sister who was looking at him like she couldn't believe what he just said.

"I'm always afraid of death, V-chan, in situations like this. Even though, I've already been dead, that doesn't mean that battles like this don't scare me. I'd be lying if they didn't. But, battles like these also excite me. My heart starts racing and I start breathing heavy. I feel exhilirated when I fight and I think drives the fear to the back of my mind at least, but it doesn't go away."

Valis blinked then smiled at her baby brother.

"I'm glad you told me that. You could've lied to me, but you didn't. Thank you."

"Heh, Goku couldn't lie to anyone if he tried. He's a terrible liar." another voice piped in.

"Hey, Piccolo." Goku greeted him as Piccolo sat down on the opposite side of Valis.

"I know you're worried, kitten. We all are. But, we will do all we can to be victorious tomorrow." Piccolo said to her.

"He's right, sis. Try not to worry ok?" Goku said, giving his sister a chaste kiss on the cheek before standing up and stretching.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you two inside. Goodnight." Goku said as he winked at them and walked back down the hill.

"Goodnight, nii-chan."

"Goodnight, Goku."

Piccolo wrapped his arm around Valis' shoulder and pulled her against his side. The two sat in comfortable silence watching the night sky when a shooting star appeared.

"Look, piccolo-chan. A shooting star. Quick make a wish." Valis said, closing her eyes and making a wish just as the shooting star vanished.

"What did you wish for?" Piccolo asked.

"I can't tell you. If I do, it won't come true." She replied with a smile.

Piccolo smiled in return then stood up and held out his hand to assist her to her feet. Valis took his hand and both preceeded down the hill to the large capsule house at the foot of the hill to go to bed, to escape for a few hours in their sleep before tomorrow.

**Dawn.**

As the twin suns appeared over the horizon, gently sending their rays into the windows of the capsule house. Piccolo placed an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight from his face when he felt the body snuggled against him sit up and yawn.

"Morning, my green bean head." Valis said, looking down at him with a sleepy smile before bending forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

Piccolo smiled and removed his arm from is eyes and caressed her cheek.

"Good morning, kitten." he replied.

"Well, today's the day. You ready?" Piccolo asked her.

Valis sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay. I'll go and see if anyone else is up besides us and Vegeta." He told her as he felt Vegeta's ki signal outside already.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs to fix breakfast as soon as I'm down showering and getting dressed so tell everyone to be patient, that includes nii-chan." She told him as she walked into the adjacent bathroom and closed the door.

Piccolo chuckled softly as he got up from bed, got dressed and went downstairs. He met up with Gohan and Trunks, who had also just woken up, in the spaceous living room.

"Morning yawwwnnn Piccolo. " Gohan said covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Good morning, piccolo." Trunks said while sitting down in one of the recliners.

Piccolo nodded his response to both as he leaned against the wall next the sofa Gohan sat down on.

"Morning guys." Gohan said to the rest of the Z senshi and the guardians coming downstairs.

"Good morning." they said with the exception of Vegeta who gave his patented "Hn" when he walked in from outside.

Soon, delicious smells came from the kitchen. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta rushed into the kitchen and sat at the long dining table as the others filed in behind them, shaking their heads at the saiya-jins and their appetites.

Valis hand just finished placing a platter piled high with assorted meats on the table and yanked her arms away in time before the four saiya-jins attacked it along with the rest of the food. Tenshi, Mai, Pogo, and Yuki watched with part amazement and digust, not quite used to the way their saiya-jins friends ate. Valis placed plates of food before the rest of the fighters as well as her guardians, knowing that they wouldn't get any food from the platters on the table that her comrades were devouring at an alarming rate. Valis sat down at the head of the long table and began to eat with more manners by using utensils and her napkin.

After a hearty breakfast, everyone gathered outside.

"Okay, minna. Before we go I need to give you guys a boost." Valis told the Z senshi.

"A boost?" Krillin asked.

Pogo and the guardians smiled. They knew what she meant.

"Mm-hmm. Close your eyes please." Valis told the Z senshi.

They did as she asked. Valis summoned the V-blade to her hands and concentrated her power on it. The sword began to glow a golden color and shot out rays of golden light that engulfed each of the Z senshi. When the light disappated, the Z senshi were still in their gi's only they were white. Every last one of them. The V-blade vanished after that.

"You can open your eyes now." Valis told them.

The Z senshi opened their eyes to see the slight change in their wardrobe.

"Sis? What happened to our clothes?" Goku and the others looked at their new gi's.

"Nothing much. I just lent some of the V-blade's power to you. In doing so, the V-blade changed the color of your gi's in order to show unity among yourselves and loyalty towards me. You won't be able to tell the changes in your ki levels until you start fighting, understand?" she explained.

"Cool." Goten said.

"Good. Now, everyone join hands."

All of them joined hands and pogo leaned against Valis' leg.

"Everyone ready?" Valis asked.

After recieving a nod from everyone, she closed her eyes and teleported them all to the meadow outside the ruined city of Argos, the location chosen for the battle.

"Holy shit!" Yamcha cried out in shock.

They stood on the opposite side of the meadow facing a massive army that outnumbered them 30 to 1.

Valis and the guardians, on the other hand, weren't shocked at all. They knew what to expect. Valis closed her eyes and extended her senses, searching for one specific lifeform. Her eyes snapped open when she found what she was looking for.

"Found it, princess?" Pogo asked, looking up at Valis.

"Yes. Its in a cave just beyond the army. I also picked up three other powerful ki signatures as well. No doubt the ones who summoned it." Valis replied looking at the army.

Valis noticed a certain movement among the enemies army and then the army started charging toward them.

"Remember the plan everyone!" Valis called out to her friends as they got in attack position.

Valis looked up at he fiance, when he grasped her hand. Piccolo smiled down at her.

"Be careful and good luck." He told her.

She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"I will and then we'll all go home when this is over. I promise." she replied.

Piccolo nodded and released her hand.

Valis looked at pogo and her guardians. They looked at her and nodded. Valis screamed her warcry and charged at the approaching army, her guardians by her side while the Z senshi stayed behind.

**WHAT IS VALIS PLAN AND WILL IT WORK? STAY TUNED!! **


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay again. But, I'm back and the updates will be coming more quickly now. So without, further ado, here's chapter twelve! I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I do own Dragonball V and all its original characters. Btw, don't forget to review!**_

_**Oh yes, to OMGWTFBBQ, in response to your flame. Let me offer this, get a life. Dragonball V is dedication of my love for Dragonball and a redemption for the series after that whole dragaonball gt fiasco. As for you, you obviously have nothing better to do with your time than flame innovative authors like myself because you, 1. Have a no talent to write and 2. Don't believe in change. You don't like my fic and yet, you continue to read it? Hypocrite much? So, here's a novel idea for you. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!!!**_

**Dragonball V: Season Two**

**By: XZanayu**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Valis and her guardians charged towards the massive army coming towards them, with the Z senshi staying behind.

Standing atop a cliff northwest of the mouth of a huge cave stood Prince Armand, Akami, and Kyou watched the action unfold ahead and below them on the plain.

"Odd. Only the princess and her warriors are charging ahead to meet the army." Kyou said.

"The Z senshi are probably frozen solid with fear. Pathethic." Akami said.

Armand said nothing, but just watched.

As Valis and her guardians got closer to the advancing army, Valis glanced beside her and her guardians glanced back. She winked, smiled and looked back at the army. Just when they were about to clash, Valis and her guardians vanished to show six large ki blasts strike the front line of the army, taking out a third of it.

Valis and her guardians appeared up above the army and took out another third of the army with their own ki blasts. The Z senshi, with the exception of Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, and the guardians began hand to hand combat, easily defeating every fighter that comes up against them, Pogo was doing his part by leaping on the enemy and ripping out their throats, incapacitating them by snapping their bones or ripping out chucks of flesh with his sharp teeth and claws.

While the fighters fought below, Valis floated above with a proud smile on her face for a few moments, then raised her hand in the air.

"Valis Blade!" she called.

In a flash of light, the V-blade appeared and floated down into her hand. She glanced at the fighting down below, knowing that her friends had things well in hand. Then, turned and made a beeline for the cave ahead.

Armand and his minions saw this and went to intercept her when they were suddenly intercepted by Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.

"Uh, uh, uh. Just where do you think you're going." Gohan asked them.

Valis paused in mid-flight to see if everything was okay. Vegeta just smirked.

"Go on, Emmy-chan. The three of us can handle these losers." he said, not looking away from Armand, Kyou, and Akami.

Kyou growled at the insult made towards them.

Valis nodded and preceeded on towards the cave, hoping and praying that everyone would come out of this alive. Battered, but alive. She needn't worried though, because despite the numbers against them, The Z senshi and the guardians have annihilated over half of Armand's army and the size continues to shrink with each passing second with the fighters using minimal ki blasts to take out their opponents.

"It seems we have underestimated you and your friends." Armand addressed Goku, Gohan and Vegeta as he watched his army being wiped out with ease.

"Don't feel too bad. Most of our opponents are too conceited to think twice about us being more powerful than them. Makes them more fun to beat." Vegeta replied, his trade smirk widened.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, bastard." Akami said angrily.

Then, Armand, Akami, and Kyou began to power up. Sensing the power surge, all action below them on the ground paused to see what was happening. The wind picked up as the three continued to power up as Goku, Gohan and Vegeta looked on in boredom. The three finished powering up and looked at the three saiya-jins before them will big smiles on their faces.

"As you can see. we too, are not to be underestimated." Kyou told them, clearly thinking that they were stronger. They thought wrong.

"Well, you certainly are stronger than us now. But, we haven't even power up yet. Watch closely now." Goku said.

In an instant, Goku was SSJ3 as was Vegeta and Gohan went to SSJ2. Piccolo and the others just smiled and went back to taking out the army, wisely using the break to catch a breather and recover some of their strength. Knowing that the three saiya-jins had things covered above them, but they were concerned about Valis. She had entered the cave before Armand and his croonies started powering up.

Valis landed just inside the cave and took off in a run. Descending further down into the cave, the V-blade providing the only light to guide her to her destination. She reached an intersection where she had to chose to go left or right.

"Which way, my blade?" she asked.

The V-blade pulsed for a few moments then stopped.

"Right, princess." it replied.

Valis started down the right path at top speed, leaping over a gap to the other side without breaking stride. She began to slow though, when she sensed the evil presence of the darkness.

"We're close, Valis." the V-blade said.

"No. We're here." Valis corrected as she exit the passage they were in to end in front of a giant chasm.

"How ironic. This is where the final battle with the darkness first took place." the V-blade said.

"I see. But, this time...

Suddenly, the darkness emerge with a mighty roar.

I will make sure the darkness is gone. For good." Valis said.

Meanwhile, the guardians and the Z senshi are nearly done clearing out the remnants of the army as their comrades above them were about to engage their opponents.

"Now we're equal." Armand said.

"Heh, we're no where near your equal. If you morons actually think this is as powerful as we get, you clearly don't know anything about saiya-jins. Now, enough talk. Let's end this so I can go home. You bakas are making me miss out on valuable training time." Vegeta said, assuming his battle stance with Goku and Gohan following suit.

"Indeed. Let us end this, once and for all." Armand said.

Valis spun the blade, expertly in her hand, before wielding it tightly. The blade glowed brightly.

"Ready, my blade?" Valis asked, looking at the darkness.

"Ready, my lady." the V-blade replied.

"Let's do this. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Valis yelled as she leapt into the air, facing off against the darkness.

**Sorry so short, but not to worry. The next chapter will be where the action is more than plentiful. Stay tuned!! Reviews welcome! Flames extinguished!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hello everyone!! So sorry for the long delay! Gomen!! Here's the new chapter for DBV! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Dragonball V:Season Two**

**By:XZanayu**

**Chapter 13**

As Valis and the Darkness squared off, the V-blade obliterated chunks of the Darkness with every swing and thrust Valis performed. Valis moved with deadly grace and accuracy, but eventually, even she began to tire.

"Time to take it to the next level!" Valis said.

She switched to her super solar mode and it was just the boost she needed, but she knew she needed to destroy the Darkness quickly because she could only stay in super solar mode for a certain amount of time.

_Hurry, princess. Hurry_ The V-blade told her.

"I'm..I'm trying my blade, but the Darkness seems to have no end. But, I won't give up until it is destroyed and the universe is safe." she answered while to hack and slash at the Darkness, destroying huge chunks of it, but it seemed no end insight. Valis knew she had a long battle ahead of her, she just hoped she could last until the end.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and the other Z senshi and the guardians had finished wiping out Armand's massive army and were now resting and watching Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta fight Armand, Akami,and Kyou in the air above them. The fight had begun the minute Valis entered the cave and was still going.

"Why are Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta dragging this fight out? They could have easily ended it long before now?" Krillin asked.

" You keep forgetting, Krillin. They're saiya-jins and saiya-jins live to fight. It doesn't matter if the opponent is stronger or weaker. The longer the fight lasts, the happier they are. But, I'm sure they will end it soon." Mai stated.

"I'm more concerned about Valis. She's been gone awhile." Piccolo said looking at the cave beyond.

"The princess will be fine, Piccolo-san. Have faith in her." Tenshi said while watching the fight above them.

"Hmm? Looks like the guys are about the end the battle." Pogo said.

Everyone nodded.

With our three super saiya-jins, the battle ended with the three combining their attacks, two Kame-ha-me-ha's and one Galic Gun, together into one massive ki blast and made a direct hit on all three of their opponents. Armand, Akami, and Kyou had no chance of escape. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta reverted back to their original forms and floated slowly to the ground to where their comrades were to take much needed rest.

"Are you guys okay?" Tenshi asked as she kneeled down beside Goku.

Goku chuckled. "Sure. It wasn't much of a fight, but it was fun."

"Only Goku would think a fight is fun." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan just smiled when he noticed one person still missing from their group.

"Valis still not back?" He asked.

"Not yet. But, not to worry. Her majesty will be fine." Pogo said looking towards the cave with a blank expression, but on the inside he was extremely worried for the princess.

She was facing an enemy that was countless of years old and he was feeling guilty for sending her to face it alone, but he also knew that she was the only one with the power to stop it as well.

The said princess was growing weary by the minute, but still she fought on. Suddenly, she dropped out of solar form.

"Nani?!" she gasped.

The split second cost her because the Darkness took advantage of the delay to knock the Valis blade out of her hand, sending it flying through the air and embedding itself into the wall next to the cave entrance. Valis was then grabbed by her legs by the Darkness and being dragged down. She struggled to get free, but her tired and over-exerted body didn't have to strength or the power to do it. Soon, the Darkness imprisoned her arms as it dragged her further down to envelope her in its depths.

Before Valis completed vanished in its depths, she managed to send a message to her loved ones on the outside.

_'M..minna, help.'_

Then, she was gone. The Valis blade, still enbedded in the wall lost its glow the moment the Darkness consumed her.

_'M..minna help.'_

Everyone heard the plea and immediately headed for the cave with Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta leading the pack. The group ran through the cave calling out for the female saiya-jin and princess they all loved.

"Valis!"

"V-chan!"

"Emmy-chan!"

"Princess!"

Inside the Darkness, a figure lies unmoving, seemingly lifeless, when muffled voices echoed through.

_"Valis!"_

A slight twitch.

_"V-chan!"_

A low moan.

_"Emmy-chan!"_

A slight twitch of the eyes.

_"Princess!"_

Eyes flew open.

'Minna-chan!'

A brillant golden ray of light appeared piercing the darkness. Outside the Darkness, the V-blade began to glow brightly at the same moment. The golden V appeared on Valis' forehead as her body glowed with intensity. The golden V sent out a blast that pierced the Darkness and broke through the roof above. The noise and the light alerted the Z senshi and Guardians and they quickly charged towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

They reached the end of the tunnel to be facing a huge chasm with a golden ray of light in the middle of the Darkness. The Valis blade freed itself from the wall and rose slowly into the air to float above and within the golden beam. The beam disapated and the hole in the center of the Darkness began to widened as a glowing winged figure rose from its depths.

"Valis." Piccolo said in awe.

She floated up until she was just an arm's length below the Valis blade.

The guardians immediately knew what to do.

"Everyone! Fire your attacks at the V-blade!" Tenshi yelled, a ki blast appearing in her hands along with the other guardians.

"Nani?!" Goku said looking at them like they lost their minds along with the other Z senshi.

"Just trust us!" Pogo said to them.

Goku nodded.

"Alright everybody give it all you got!"

All together everyone fired ki blasts and the glowing sword. The attacks were absorbed and the V blade glowed even more brillantly with the added power.

Valis, whose body stopped glowing and reveal her in her princess form, raised her arms and took the V-blade in both hands. When she did, the blade doubled in length and width. She spun around and brought the V-blade down into the Darkness, cleaving it in half.

The Darkness erupted and a horrid scream resounded throughout the cave. Pogo quickly turned to Goku.

"Goku-san! Quickly! Instant transmission us out of here!" Pogo yelled as the cave began to shake and collapse.

"But, what about Valis?!" Krillin asked loudly, looking on as Valis continued to drive the blade into the Darkness.

"She'll be fine! We have to go now!" Mai told them.

Piccolo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them.

"Let's go, Goku." He said calmly.

"But, Piccolo." Goku protested.

He smiled softly at him. "Its okay."

Goku looked at him and smiled in return. Knowing that what Piccolo said was right.

"Right."

Everyone joined hands and formed a circle around Goku. Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and then they all vanished just as the cavern they were standing in caved in leaving Valis to finish off the Darkness.

Outside, a couple of yards away from the cave, Goku and the others reappeared. They all faced the direction of the cave just in time to see the entire mountain where the cave resided, where Valis and the Darkness fought suddenly exploded with such force that shook the ground and sent the wind surging violently and sent debris flying in every direction including directly at our heroes. Tenshi jumped in front of the group.

"Complete defense!" she yelled.

A dome of ki energy surrounded everyone, shielding them from the debris and the fierce winds caused by the explosion. Eventually, everything settled down and where the mountain range was, a massive crater stood in its place.

"Valis!" Piccolo screamed and took off for the crater with the others close behind.

They reached the edge of the crater, looked down and say a figure at the bottom of it, unmoving.

"V-chan!" Goku cried out as he and the others slid down the sides of the craters to the bottom.

Piccolo kneeled down and gathered Valis, whose dress was in tatters and her hair unbound, into his arms. He sighed with relief.

"She's alive, just unconcious." He said.

"Thank goodness." Trunks said looking down at her.

Just then, they heard a thud just behind Pogo who was standing on the left of the semi circle they made. They saw it was the Valis blade impaled in the ground. Its glow slowly fading.

"Thank you everyone. For all your power... and help. The Darkness.. has finally been... wiped from... existance." the Valis blade said softly.

"Valis blade? What's wrong? You sound.."

Suddenly, numerous cracks appeared all on the sword. Everyone gasped.

"Valis blade." Pogo said, not believing what his eyes witnessed.

"Its..alright. I have..successfully..fulfill my duty...to the princess and...her court. Now, its..up to...all of..you to...keep...her safe. The fates...have smiled..upon..all of..you..through..her. Now...I..can..rest. peae..fully...for...alll.ti...me. Fare...well...universal...sen...shi."

The blade's voice faded away and the entire sword shattered to pieces. But, a tiny shiny piece of the sword floated over to Valis. It glowed softly and began to take on a sphere shape. The glow stopped and floating just above Valis' chest was...

"E-eight star dragonball."Tenshi said in awe.

And sure enough, it was a dragonball with eight platinium stars that lowered itself into Valis' right hand. She unconciously curled her fingers around it.

"Eight star dragonball." Valis whispered with a small smile.

**That's it for chapter 13! And with the destruction of the Darkness and the Valis blade, the eight star dragonball appears. What does this mean for Valis and our heroes? Stay tuned and find out!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Sorry been gone again so long! But, I'm back and back to work on my unfinished fics especially this one! Please read and leave plenty of reviews!**

**Dragonball V:Season Two**

**By XZanayu**

**Chapter 14**

Our heroes have returned home after a victorious battle against the Darkness, but not without worry over Valis still being unconcious after arriving back home and also a question about the appearance of the unknown eight-star dragonball.

After three days, Valis finally awakens to find Piccolo floating beside her bed in deep meditation. She smiled softly.

"Piccolo." she said softly as not to startle him.

Piccolo eyes snapped open to be greeted by beautiful twin emeralds and a smile. He lowered himself to the floor, sat on the side of the bed and pulled Valis into his arms in a fierce hug.

"Thank Kami. You're finally awake and okay." he said.

"I'm fine." she replied while snuggling deeper into his embrace.

They stayed like that a few moments longer when they sensed a dozen or more ki signals approaching their home. Valis giggled.

"You're not the only one whose noticed that I'm awake, I see." she said with a huge smile on her face as Piccolo released her from his embrace.

Piccolo chuckled. "You go ahead and get a shower and dressed while I'll attend to our guests."

"Okay."

They share a quick kiss before going their seperate ways. Valis to the bathroom and Piccolo outside to wait for the rest of the Z family to arrive.

*******************************

"Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, leading the rest of the Z senshi and to the front yard of Piccolo's and Valis' home.

"Hello, everyone. You arrived just in time. Valis is up and should be ready in a little bit, so come on in." Piccolo said.

Everyone went inside and was greeted with the most delicious smells.

"**FOOD!!!**" Goku yelled and ran for the kitchen.

Vegeta shook his head. "Baka."

And followed said baka and everyone else into the large kitchen where they found Goku trying to dig into the food that was prepared and sitting on the island. The word **trying**.

"Come on, sis! Just a taste." Goku whined, realizing he couldn't get to the food on the island because Valis erected a sheild around the food to keep Goku away from until it was ready to be served.

"Lil' brother, go into the dining room and sit down and wait until the food is brought out or no chocolate cake for you." She said, taking the roasted vegetables out of the oven and putting them into a serving bowl.

"No fair, sis." Goku pouted.

Valis glared at him and Goku finally relented and went into the dining room following the the rest of the men while the women helped Valis to take the food out to the dining room table.

Everyone dug into the fabulous meal and as the girls retired to the family room to start making plans for Piccolo and Valis' upcoming wedding, the boys went outside to enjoy some much needed down time at the olympic size pool.

****************************

Three days later, the wedding was on the way. It was held at Kami's lookout and Dende was ask the officiate the nuptials.

The lookout was beautifully decorated in the colors of sky blue and white. The wedding was being held outside since it was a clear,breezy, sunny day. Piccolo was dressed in a white suit while Gohan, his best man, and Goten, the ring bearer and Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Tien, and Chao-zu were dressed in sky blue suits. Tenshi, Mai, Yuki, Bulma, 18, Pan, and Marrion as the flower girl were dressed in white dresses and all were in the respective places awaiting the entrance of the bride.

The doors of the lookout opened and out stepped Goku dressed in a white suit with a radiant Valis on his arm. Valis was dressed in a mermaid-style, strapless dress embroided with sapphires and diamonds throughtout the dress and train. She wore a pearl choker around her neck, a diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist, tear-drop sapphire earrings and a diamond tiara. She looked absolutely stunning.

Goku and Valis arrived in front of Piccolo. Goku lifted the veil over his sister's face and gently kissed her on the cheek and lowered the veil back down and handed her over to her future husband then took a seat. Piccolo and Valis stepped up to the alter where Dende was and the wedding started.

Everything seemed like a dream to Piccolo and Valis who only had eyes for each other as Dende spoke. They both answered I do when asked and recited their vows to each other and placed their rings on each other's fingers.

"And by the power invested in me as Kami, I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife Piccolo." Dende said with a smile.

Piccolo lifted Valis' veil away from her face and the two kissed each other to the applause of their family and friends.

The reception was held at Daimao Estates in the back yard. Chi Chi cranked out a huge and delicious feast for the wedding party. Goten caught the garter and Tenshi caught the bouquet. Everyone was having a blast. Soon, Piccolo and Valis went inside to change clothes to leave for the week long honeymoon on New Namek. Piccolo wore his gi, cape, and hat while Valis wore a white, spaghetti strapped sundress.

Everyone wished them a safe trip and hugged and kissed them goodbye while tossing white rose petals on them. Piccolo and Valis ran to the edge of their home. Piccolo carried three capules in his belt that held their clothes and other necessities. They turned around to face their family and friends, put their arms around each other, said goodbye and instant transmissioned out.

**************************

On New Nameck, Piccolo and Valis were greeted with lots of fan-fare when they arrived. Since, the Namecks knew they were coming there, they planned a celebration and a special dinner for the newlyweds.

Piccolo and Valis graciously accepted the dinner invitation, but only planned to stay for a short while so they can get to their vacation cottage far away from any Nameck villages for some privacy. They accepted gifts that was given and only ate a little of the meal provided since they were still full from the wedding reception back on Earth.

They said goodbye to their hosts and everyone in the village and decided to fly to their cottage 300 west of the nearest nameckian village. The cottage rested in a evergreen valley with a crystal clear blue lake sitting directly behind the cottage and large lush trees provided shade from the sun.

The couple arrived to their secluded cottage.

"Finally we're here." Valis said when they landed and took on the beautiful scenery.

"Nice." Piccolo said.

He picked up his wife.

"Now, I believe its a custome to carried the bride over the threshold, correct?" he asked her with a rare smile.

"Yes, it is my love." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Piccolo approached the door and it opened on its own. He entered the cozy living room and put her down and held her hand as they took a tour the rest of the cottage. They reached the spacious bedroom with King size four posted bed with blue drapes, a large walk-in closet, a dresser, two nightstands, and bay window with a gorgeous view of the lake. The two jumped in the bed after a long day to relax a little.

*************************

***Lemon Warning***

That night, after unpacking their clothes and putting away the wedding presents from the Namecks to take back home to Earth. Piccolo was sitting up in the bed, shirtless and nervous as he awaited his wife to emerge from the bathroom.

The door opened and Valis stepped out in a red, see-thru, baby doll teddy with matching thong, her hair loose and shining, with a seductive smile on her face. Piccolo blushed as he stared at the vision who belonged to him. Valis held out her arms to her husband. Piccolo stood and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. They stared at each other for a moment and kissed. It started off gentle, but soon became passionate.

Piccolo picked her up without breaking the kiss and walked to be the bed and placed her on the bed and climbed over and above her and started to kiss again.

Valis had her arms wrapped around his back. Piccolo's hands stroked down her sides until he reached the hem of the teddy and pulled it up and off of Valis, exposing her bountiful breasts to the air and his loving gaze.

His hands gently cupped and squeezed them causing Valis to softly gasp and arch up. Valis parted her thighs, allowing Piccolo to rest between them and gasped again when she felt his cloth covered erection against her stomach. Piccolo kissed her again while fondling her breasts. He continued to kiss and lightly bite down her neck towards her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and gently started to suckle. While one hand continue to fondle the other breast, the other travel down her stomach to slide inside her thong to stroke her nether lips.

"Pi-piccolo.." Valis moaned as she arched up into his touch. "Please...please..."

Piccolo smiled and removed himself from Valis to stand beside the bed, looking down at her. He gently removed her thongs, finally revealing her wonderful body for his eyes to feast upon.

"So beautiful." Piccolo whispered to her causing her to smile gently at him.

Piccolo removed his pajama bottoms and Valis softly gasped at what she saw.

'Holy! Is Piccolo hung!' she thought, looking at his cock. Piccolo was well endowned underneath his pants and no one knew it. Well...no one, but her.

Valis sat up and turned to face Piccolo's cock. She went the urge to taste him. She gently licked the mushroom shaped head which earned her a soft hiss from Piccolo. Deciding that he liked it with his response, she licked licked the shaft to base and back to the tip of the head. She, then, began sucking on the head and slowly ease her way down, taking in more than half before her gag reflex kicked in.

Piccolo slide his hands into her hair as he moaned at the sensations traveling throughout his body as she continued to shower him with. Valis continued to suck, lick, and kiss his cock. Enjoying the earthy taste of her husband. As much as Piccolo enjoyed the attention he was recieving he wanted more. He gently pulled his wife away.

"Piccolo?" Valis asked confused.

Piccolo simply smiled at her and pushed her back on the bed as he crawled over her. Valis backed up a little to allow him so settle between her thighs. They kissed, their tongue caressing each other. Piccolo broke the kissed and leaned up to spread his wife thighs a little wider and leaned down again to taste his wife. He gently lick her nether lips and heard her gasp. He smiled and eagerly dived into her core with his tongue.

"Ah....mmm...uh..Pic..piccolo. So good." Valis moaned with her hands on his head and grinding against his mouth and tongue.

Piccolo genly and carefully slid a finger inside her while he licked and sucked on her nub, driving her crazy with need. Piccolo added two more fingers inside her and Valis couldn't take it anymore.

"PICCOLO!" she screamed as she arched off the bed and shivered as she slowly came down from her orgasm.

Piccolo crawled back up to kiss her. Valis tasted herself on piccolo's lips and tongue and was turned again. Piccolo broke the kiss so they can catch their breaths. Piccolo stared into the emerald depths.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Valis smiled and nodded. Piccolo smiled in response and gently eased the head of his cock inside her. Valis gasped and her muscles tensed, squeezing and releasing piccolo. Piccolo waited until she relaxed and continued to push his way inside until he reached the thin membrane that signaled her virginity.

"I'm sorry." Piccolo said and thrust his length fully inside her, taking her virginity.

Valis gasped in pain,squeezed piccolo's arms and tears fell from her eyes. Piccolo gently wiped them away with his thumbs and remained still to allow her to adjust to him being inside her. Soon, the pleasure overtook the pain and she kissed him.

"You can move now, my love." she whispered in his ear.

Piccolo kissed her and gently started thrusting at first until he felt her returning his thrusts. Piccolo lost it and began thrusting harder and faster, loving how wet, hot, and tight she was.

"Ah...m-more....uh....piccolo..." Valis moaned.

She couldn't stop touching him all over his body. The pleasure she was feeling continued to grow stronger and more intense.

"So good...so tight....Ugh!" Piccolo groaned as he continued to thrust even harder, loving the screams Valis gave with each one he gave. He could feel they we're both close to their climax.

"Close piccolo-chan....so close!" Valis panted.

Piccolo took one of his hands and stroked her sensitive nub and that was all it took to send Valis over the edge into sexual bliss.

"Piccolo!" she screamed in total ecstasy as her internal muscles clamped down tightly on him. She sunk her teeth into her husband in the space between his neck and shoulder connected, marking him as her mate.

"Valis!" Piccolo grunted as gave one more hard and deep thrust as he released his seeds into the tight heat that gripped and caressed him so lovingly. He too, returned same bite mark to Valis, marking her as his mate.

He collasped on top of his wife to join her to slowly recover from their freefall to ecstacy. Valis wrapped her arms around him as they both regained their breath.

Piccolo leaned up and kissed her softly before gently removing himself and rolling over and landing on his back. Valis cuddled up against with her arm and head resting on his chest and one leg thrown over his. Piccolo pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Wow. That was incredible. Where-?" she began to ask when piccolo cut her off.

"From Gohan and I'm telling you now, if and when, we have children, **you're** gonna be the one to explain sex to them. I never want to ask Gohan about sex again."

Valis laughed when she pictured Gohan trying to explain sex to her husband and his reaction at what was being relayed to him.

"Well, look at it this way. Better Gohan than my lil' brother." she said with sleepy smile.

"Don't remind me." as he yawned.

"Piccolo?'

"Hmm?"

"I love you." she said as she drifted off to sleep, followed by Piccolo soon after.

Throughout the night, she and her husband made love constant until finally sated and satisfied in the early morning hoursof the next day they slept. An hour later, Piccolo was suddenly awaken when he sensed an unknown ki signature close by. Not just close by, but it seem to be right beside him. He looked at his wife whose ki was normal and calm due to fact that she was sleeping. The unknown ki signature's point of origin seem to come from Valis' stomach.

Piccolo's eyes widened. He gently placed a hand on his wife exposed belly since they were both still naked under the covers and sure enough, there it was. It was a faint, but very strong ki signature. Piccolo looked like a fish. His wife was pregnant with his, no, their child. He was about to remove his hand when he felt another ki signture right next to the first. Twins! They were going to have twins! Piccolo was so excited he started to wake up his wife to tell her the good news, but then decided to let her rest. He would tell her when she woke up.

A father. He was going to be a father! And Valis ,their mother! They were going to be parents! Piccolo could barely contain himself. He pulled his sleepy wife closer and she snuggled closer to him. He smiled down at her.

"Thank you." he whispered and stayed awake. Waiting for his wife and mother to be to wake up to tell her the wonderful news.

***End***

**So ends season two of Dragonball V. But, stay tuned for DBV:Season Three where we meet the twins and learn about the eight star dragonball!! And thanks to everyone one that read and review the series so far. I ask that you stay with me and this growing series!**


End file.
